Harry Potter and the Power of Destruction
by arrancarkuriboh
Summary: What if James Potter wasn't an ordinary wizard? What if the Potters weren't human at all, but devils of the Pillar House of Potter? What if, on the night of October 31st, 1981, James reincarnated Lily as his Queen? HP: Starts at the end of Sorcerer's Stone High School DxD: Post-series
1. Chapter 1: Am I going to die here?

**AN: Hi everyone! I know, you wanted updates to my other stories, and I have a poll running, but this plot bunny was just bugging me, so I had to start on it. Anyway, this fic will be different from my others in a sense. Many people have said after reading my stories that I should not use so many clichés in my stories. They also said that my main character should struggle a little bit. I know, I enjoy OP main character fics, because to me, after watching/reading the original source material, struggling main characters seem dumb/weak to me in hindsight. I like OP characters because they can put the beatdown on enemies EASILY, and I like one-sided beatdowns. And cuz it makes them badasses. In this story, Harry WILL be OP…eventually. Compared to the Three Factions, wizards just seem WEAK. Death Eaters WILL be curbstomped…after Harry figures out what the F**K he's doing. I usually skip over training in my fics…that is not the case in this fic. I'm going to try it and see how I like it, so please don't send me hate messages or hate reviews. I'd appreciate if you could give me constructive criticism, as this is the first time I'm trying this out.**

**Now that the serious message is out of the way, enjoy Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1: Am I going to die here?

HARRY P.O.V.

As we prepare to take the potions that will lead me forward through the flames, and her back up to find Dumbledore, Hermione pulls me aside. "Harry," she begins. "It's not me that has to go on to face Snape, it's you. It was never me," she tells me. "You know Harry, you're a great wizard," she begins.

"I-I-I'm great? That can't be right. I'm definitely not as good as you, Hermione," I reply.

She smiles. "Me, Harry? That's just books, and a little bit of cleverness. There are more important things, like courage, bravery, and friendship; things that you have. Trust me Harry, I know that you are a great wizard. Just…be careful. And make sure to come back alive. I don't know what I'd do without you Harry," she tells me. Huh? Where did that come from?

"I'll be careful Hermione," I reassure her, standing up. "Well, I better get going, Hermione," I say, quickly downing the bottle of potion. I feel a little woozy, and then, slowly, I walk through the flames. Briefly turning around, I smile, wave to her once, and then run forward.

After running for a minute or so, I arrive in a room lit with torches on the walls. The familiar Mirror of Erised sits in the center of the room, and in front of it is…huh? Quirrell? What is he doing here?

"Wha? Huh? I thought…" I begin

"Ah, Hello, Potter. So, you thought Severus would be down here instead of me? Yes…I see how that mistake could be made, and besides, who would suspect p-p-poor st-st-stut-t-tering P-P-Professor Quirrel?" he asks.

"B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me," I stammer nervously.

"No, dear boy," Quirrell replies, "I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

"Snape was trying to...save me?" I ask. Huh. He certainly doesn't act like it.

"I knew you were a danger right from the off," he continues. "Especially after Halloween." Halloween? Does he mean the troll?

"Th-then you let the troll in," I stammer.

"Very good Potter, yes," he replies. "Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone," he pauses, turning his head towards the mirror. Ow! Why does my scar hurt whenever I look at the back of his head? "But he doesn't understand," I hear Quirrell continuing, "I'm never alone. Never. Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?" he asks himself. Then, I hear it. A cold, raspy voice that seems to REEK of darkness and evil. Though it sounds like just a whisper, it is loud enough to permeate the entire room.

"Use the boy," the voice commands.

"Potter, come here, NOW!" Quirrell yells. I think I should listen, at least for now. It's safer that way. Maybe I'll try to buy time until Professor Dumbledore gets here. I slowly trudge forward, and approach the mirror. "Now, tell me, boy, what do you see?" he asks.

I look into the mirror, to see the strangest sight. First, I see the vision I saw earlier in the year: me with my parents. The strangest thing, though, is that Mum and Dad both have _wings_. Black bat wings, like the kind devils, or is it demons, have. Then the scene shifts. I see myself, holding the stone, putting it in my pocket. I feel a weight in my pocket. Huh? How did the stone get in my pocket?

"Well, boy, tell me, what do you see?" Quirrell asks again.

"I-I-I see M-Mum and D-dad, s-standing n-next to me," I stammer nervously.

"He lies…" the voice says. Huh? How did he know that I only told him half the truth?

"POTTER! WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Quirrell yells.

"Let me speak to him…" the voice says, no, _hisses_.

"Master, you do not have the strength…" Quirrell begins. Huh? Who is he talking to?

"I have strength enough for this…" the voice rasps. Then, Quirrell begins to unravel his turban. What does some guy talking to me have to do with his turban?

As the turban finally comes off, I see it. A face, on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Who are you?" I stammer nervously.

"It is not surprising that you do not recognize me, Harry Potter. After all, the last time I saw you, you were but a child of 15 months," he rasps. Wait…15 months old? That's when I was one! But who saw me when I was one, other than Mum and Dad, that I know of. Hagrid? Nope. Professor Dumbledore? Nope. So that leaves…oh.

"So you're Lord Voldemort?" I ask, hoping that I'm wrong.

"Yes…I am Lord Voldemort…" the face rasps.

"Why did you kill my parents?" I yell at him. He laughs, in a raspy, malevolent sort of way.

"You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you? No?" he asks, to my confusion. How would Professor Dumbledore of all people know? "Well, then I shall tell you. You see, Harry Potter, I was in fact not there to kill your parents. No, I was there to kill…you. Your parents were just in the way," he explains. So it's my fault I don't have parents anymore? Great.

"But why me, of all people? What could I, a baby, do to a powerful adult wizard like you?" I ask, nervously.

"That, I shall leave to the old fool to explain. After all, it is he who knows the full reason. I only know the first part," he explains. OK then, if I survive this, then I'll demand an answer. That seems like a good idea. "Now, Harry Potter, give me the stone. If you do, I shall let you live," he commands. I weigh my options. Live a bit longer, but help the madman who killed Mum and Dad return to a body? Or die, but not help him? I sigh. I'm sorry, Hermione. I guess I won't be coming back. Don't cry too much for me, OK? I put on a brave face.

"Never! I'm not going to help you! You'll just kill more people, just like you did Mum and Dad!" I yell.

"You had your chance, Harry Potter. Quirinius, KILL HIM!" Voldemort commands Quirrell. At this, Quirrell raises his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yells, a green light leaving his wand. Wait…that's the green light in my nightmares that killed Mum! I dodge the curse, but Quirrell is already ready with the next one. As he fires curse after curse, all of them the same green color, I dodge each one, slowly making my way over to him. Eventually, I just go for it, and charge at him, hands raised. As my hands clasp around his throat, I feel his skin burning at my touch. Strange. Then, I feel cold, horribly cold. Looking down, I see red. Dark, dark red. It's blood, and because Quirrell's not blood, that must mean it's…my blood.

"Master! What is going on?" Quirrell complains.

"Fool! Just get the stone!" Voldemort commands. Coughing out blood, I charge at him again, placing my hands on Quirrell's face. As Quirrell is screaming, I begin to reflect on my life. I guess this is it, huh? I'm not going to make it past tonight. I cough blood again. I slowly draw back, and collapse onto the cold, hard ground. I watch as Quirrell's body crumbles, and Voldemort's disembodied spirit rises from the body, and flies off into the corridor I came from.

I cough blood a third time. I guess I'm going to meet Mum and Dad, Grandma, and Grandpa soon. I wish I could've had more time with Hermione, but I guess that isn't going to happen anytime soon, is it. I smile, and then cough out blood a third time. Then, I feel myself beginning to black out. Well, this is it, huh? I wish I could be with Hermione…As I black out, my last thoughts are of this last, selfish wish.

* * *

><p>JAMES POTTER P.O.V.<p>

It's been 10 years. 10 years since Lily and I left the human world for good. But something's missing. Even though the pesky elders made us have more kids because they didn't believe in Harry's existence, Lily and I are hopeful that he's still alive, and that Padfoot and Moony are raising him well. I've even set aside some Evil Pieces for him. When he gets here, I'll reincarnate him with his set's King piece. He should be in his first year of Hogwarts right now, shouldn't he?

"James!" I hear Lily yell.

"Coming, Lily!" I yell back. I run up to the study, where I see her studying the summoning logs.

"Strange. Usually it's one of the other peerage members that's summoned, but this time, it's you and me, James," she tells me. Me and Lily? Who could possibly have enough power to summon Lily and I? Well, there's only one way to find out. I create the Potter teleportation circle. Lily and I step on the circle, and the world fades to white.

When the world fades out of white, I see that we are in a room. A very quaint-looking room. This style of construction…Hogwarts?

"James…this is Hogwarts, isn't it?" Lily asks. I nod. "So where's the summoner…James!" she yells.

"What is it, Lily?" I ask.

"I think that kid is the summoner. But it looks like he's dying," she told me. I walk over to the kid. Poor kid, he's been bleeding for at least a few minutes. I look at his face, covered in dust and grime. I begin to clean off some of it, and as the dust and grime clears, I begin to see more and more of his features. I open his eyes to see emerald green eyes, almost…like…Lily's. And this hair…it looks…like…mine…Oh no. Oh…no. This is not happening. There is no way that this is Harry and that he's dead.

"Lily!" I scream, panicked. She runs over hurriedly.

"What is it James?" she asks.

"Look at him, Lils. It's Harry, our Harry. We've failed him; Harry was dying; Harry was the summoner," I tell her softly, tears filling my eyes. She looks at me, and then at Harry, and then begins to cry. This is NOT happening. And why does he look so scrawny? Sirius wouldn't have fed him so little.

"L-lils," I say. "We need to bring him w-with us. W-we c-can use his set's K-king p-piece to r-reincarnate him," I stammer, my eyes still brimming with tears. She nods, too distraught to say anything. I lift Harry's body bridal style, and begin to walk back to the circle. He shouldn't be this light. Something's wrong. But now's not the time for that.

"L-lils," I call. She looks at me. I gently grab her, wrapping my arm around her waist, kissing her lips to slightly calm her down. "Let's go. The underworld's healers are even better than Poppy. We'll revive him, and then get him all healed up, OK Lils?" I ask her. She nods, stepping on the circle.

I hear someone yell, "HARRY!" as the world goes white.

* * *

><p>DUMBLEDORE P.O.V.<p>

Miss Granger has just informed me of Harry's whereabouts. However, she insists on coming with me. We pass all the obstacles, finally arriving at the Mirror chamber. I see Quirinius's body. I also see the stone. I look up, to see two vaguely familiar people cradling Harry's body…oh dear, he's bleeding. And who are they? How did they get all the way down here?

"HARRY!" I hear Miss Granger yell, as the two disappear with Harry's body.

"I am sorry, Miss Granger, but I am afraid that it is a very real possibility that Harry is dead," I tell her. She begins crying profusely.

"No! That's not possible! He promised! HE PROMISED HE'D COME BACK! HARRY!" she yells, finally collapsing into tears, unable to say any more. I gently cast a Sleeping Charm on her. Collecting the stone, I levitate her up to the Hospital Wing.

"Professor!" I hear a boy yell, as he runs up to me. Oh dear. It's Mr. Weasley.

"How's Hermione? And where's Harry?" he asks, gasping for breath.

As we walk into the Hospital Wing, I set Miss Granger down on a bed. "Miss Granger is fine, Mr. Weasley. She is just asleep. Harry, on the other hand…I am sorry that I must be the bearer of bad news, but Harry perished. His body was taken away by two people who I could not recognize, but they seemed genuinely concerned about Harry's death, considering the tears I saw on their faces," I conclude, to see Mr. Weasley, Minerva, and Poppy standing nearby with blank looks on their faces.

"Why? Why did it have to be Harry? I-I can't believe it…he can't be dead…he's my best friend…my best mate…he can't possibly be dead," I observe Mr. Weasley muttering. I look to Minerva and Poppy, and see them just standing still with blank looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>JAMES POTTER P.O.V.<p>

As the world returns to full color, I realize we are again standing in the home office. Lily and I immediately rush to the manor's infirmary. I place Harry down on a bed.

"Master James," I hear a voice say, getting my attention. It's the Head Healer of the manor's infirmary. "Pardon the intrusion, but if I may ask, who is this boy?"

"This is Harry. You know, my son Harry that no one believes actually exists? This is him. We were denied access to him due to various reasons. And just look. He's dead. We've failed him. We've failed our son," I finish, crying silently.

"Not to sound rude or anything Master James, but if he's dead, why did you bring him to the infirmary?" she asks.

"Simple. He isn't a Devil yet. He died as a half-human, half-devil. I've set aside Evil Pieces for him. He can be reincarnated using the set's King piece. Reincarnation doesn't heal injuries though, so that's why I've brought him here," I tell her. She nods in understanding. As she begins to prep the area for Harry, I rush to the empty room that would've been Harry's, had he been raised in the underworld. Opening the door, I rush over to the bedside drawer, and remove a somewhat ornate box. Opening the box, I see what looks to be a half a set of chess pieces, all red. Closing the box, I close the door to the room gently, and rush back to the infirmary, to see Lily sitting beside Harry's body.

I place the King piece on Harry's chest. Yes. Now to reincarnate him. I begin the chant. "In my name as James Charlus Potter, son of Lord Charlus William Potter, head of the Pillar House Potter of the 73 Pilars, I hereby bestow new life upon my son, Harry James Potter, as a high-class devil, and upon his reawakening as a high-class reincarnated devil, do present him with his own set of Evil Pieces, such that he may reincarnate more to join his side as his peerage, So mote it be!" I say, as a blinding flash of red, black, and emerald green encompasses Harry's body. As the light fades. I see Harry's chest slowly, but surely, once again, begin to rise and fall, in the rhythm of breathing. The Head Healer quickly heals Harry's fatal wound, and steps back. I look upon Harry's gazing face.

* * *

><p>HARRY P.O.V.<p>

Huh? I'm not dead? And boy, does it hurt! I open my eyes, to see a man looking at my face. Who is that? He looks familiar. I turn to my side to see a woman. An all too familiar woman. But that's impossible! Unless…I really must be dead, huh? Oh well, might as well give it a shot.

"Mum?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun-dun-duuuuuun! I usually don't like cliffhangers, but in this case, it was only fitting. Anyway, please give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. NO flames please. Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth

**AN: So yeah, I'm kind of happy that this story has received positive reviews so far. As the semester wraps up, I'll have less and less time to write, so I'm trying to get as much out there as I can before Thanksgiving. I'm still working on Saiyan DxD though, so stay tuned for that!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Rebirth<p>

HARRY P.O.V.

"Mum?" I ask. I-It can't be true. She's dead. That's what everyone said. And yet…

"Yes, it's me, Harry," she replies softly, her eyes brimming with tears, and her voice being music to my ears. If Mum's really here, then…I turn my gaze to the familiar-looking man.

"Dad?" I ask. He nods, crying silently to himself.

"Am…am I…dead?" I ask. I have to be, to see them again.

"No, Harry, you're not," Mum replies. Boy, do I like saying that. Mum.

"Then how am I…" I begin.

"Shhh…it's alright, Harry, anyone in your situation would be confused. I was the same way, you know, that night," Mum tells me.

"What do you mean, that night? You were alive this whole time? Then why did you leave me? Why?" I yell, tears flowing.

"Calm down, baby," Mum says softly. "You see, your father was stunned by Voldemort that night. By the time he woke up, and finished explaining everything to me, you were already gone. We looked for you everywhere. We tried everything we could, but we couldn't find you. We even tried sending you letters, but we never got any replies. I have been hoping every day for the past ten years that you were still alive and that I'd get to see you again someday. And now that you're here, I can say that you're my little boy, Harry, and I love you very much. It broke my heart that we weren't able to find you," she explains, hugging my head as she cries.

"We've been consoling ourselves with the fact that at least Padfoot and Moony have been raising you well, though I can't image why you're so light. I'd have thought that with Sirius raising you, you'd be, oh I don't know, heavier," I hear Dad say.

"Wh-what do you mean, explain? What did you have to explain, Dad? And who are Padfoot and Moony?" I ask. As I finish my questions, Mum and Dad's faces take on expressions of horror.

"What do you mean, 'who are Padfoot and Moony,' Harry? Didn't they raise you?" Dad asks.

"I mean that I don't know those names. And they didn't raise me. Aunt Petunia did," I reply, as Mum's face grows white.

"Harry," Mum growls in anger, "how were you treated there?" I'm almost afraid to answer, but I need to ask one thing.

"D-do I ever have to go back there ever again?" I ask, hopeful. At this, Mum and Dad smile.

"Of course not, Harry. Why would you need to, with us here?" Dad replies.

"A-alright, I'll tell you. Just, make sure they get in trouble, OK Dad?" I ask, hopeful. At this Dad cracks up.

"Merlin help us all, he's inherited your puppy-dog eyes Lils," he tells Mum, smiling.

"I can see it too, James. But tell me Harry, why do you think they need to get in trouble?" Mum asks. I pale.

"A-A-Aunt Petunia m-made me cook since I-I-I was f-four," I stammer nervously.

"What else Harry?" Mum growls angrily. I let out a girly squeak.

"I-I-I…" I begin.

"Yes, Harry?" Mum growls.

"I'm sorry! I don't deserve anyone's love, I'm just a freak; they were right, weren't they," I mumble. At this Mum and Dad's faces pale, and then growl in anger.

"Harry…I hate to ask…but what was your bedroom like?" Mum asks. Oh no. The cupboard.

"F-F-For the t-t-ten years b-b-before I got m-my letter, I l-lived in t-t-the cupboard under t-the stairs," I stammer. Mum and Dad growl even louder.

"Lils?" Dad asks, his tone suddenly sweetening. "Do you mind if I kill them?" he asks her, looking straight at me with a smile. But that smile. There's something wrong with that smile. It's scary. I start to shake.

"Get in line James, I'm first," Mum says, a similar smile adorning her face.

"MASTER JAMES! MISTRESS LILY!" I hear a voice yell, "IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YET, YOUR VENGEFUL FACES ARE SCARING YOUR SON!" At this, the scary faces disappear. Their gazes turn to me. Seeing my shaking, they walk over to my bed and hug me tightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, I didn't know I was scaring you. I'm just really upset at my sister's behavior. After all, there's no one in the world I love more than you, your father, and your brother and sister," she says softly. I-I-I have siblings? Like Ron does? I've always wanted some.

"Harry, we weren't trying to scare you like that. Like your mother said, I'm angry that our own flesh and blood could do that to you," Dad says softly, yet forcefully. At their words, I smile. They love me!

* * *

><p>TIMESKIP – TWO WEEKS LATER<p>

HERMIONE P.O.V.

It's been two weeks since the term ended. Two weeks since Harry went missing. He can't be dead. He just can't. Ron is distraught, barely speaking anymore. I, on the other hand, try to push it to the back of my mind. Harry can't be gone. He just can't. I won't believe it. I've tried all sorts of things to get my mind off of Harry, but I just can't. He was my first friend ever. The first friend I ever had. Summer homework? It's too hard to think about next year without thinking about the possibility of Harry not coming back. Reading? Every time I pick up a book to read, I am reminded of Harry tell me to relax. Hedwig's presence helps somewhat; she seems to understand my pain, probably just as sad as I am. And looking at Harry's trunk in the corner only makes it worse. Even Mummy and Daddy are puzzled. But I haven't told them yet, because he can't be gone. He just can't. Please come back, wherever you are, Harry. Ron needs you. I need you. We all need you.

* * *

><p>RON P.O.V.<p>

"Hey Ron," I hear Ginny say.

"Hey Ginny," I reply. Harry's gone. My best mate. My best friend. He's gone. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. He's gone. My friend is gone.

"Where's Mum?" Ginny asks.

"In the kitchen," I reply again. Nodding her thanks, she walks towards the kitchen. I might as well eat to try to get my mind off of Harry. I follow her down the steps. As we reach the door to the kitchen, I hear two voices. One is Mum's, but the other's is…Professor Dumbledore? Curious, I signal for Ginny to be silent, and put my ear up against the door.

"…Then, after we make sure Ginevra has his child, we set him up to die at Voldemort's hands…" I hear Dumbledore say. What…this isn't the Dumbledore I saw at school! And they're talking about doing that to my best mate and my little sister! BLOODY HELL NO! NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT!

* * *

><p>HARRY P.O.V.<p>

It's been two weeks since I first came to the Underworld, to Potter Manor. When Dad first explained our heritage, and the Three Factions, I was so surprised I fainted right there. But then again, I had Dad's devil heritage to thank for them still being alive.

Apparently, Padfoot and Moony, or Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, as Mum said their names were, were supposed to be the ones who raised me after Mum and Dad's 'deaths.' But it was due to Professor Dumbledore's meddling that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon raised me.

I also got to meet my younger brother and sister. My younger brother is named Charles Michael Potter. He's two years younger than me. He looks a lot like Dad, but he has straight black hair like Mum's instead of the curly black hair that Dad and I share. He also doesn't wear glasses like Dad and I do. I think he didn't like me at first, but after a while, we sort of grew on each other. My younger sister is named Rose Lily Potter. Hagrid once told me I looked like Dad, but with Mum's eyes. Rose is sort of the reverse. She looks almost exactly like Mum, but with Dad's brown eyes. Unlike Mum however, she inherited the need for glasses from Dad, like I did. Rose is four years younger than me, and she is adorable! When I first met her, I felt a sudden urge to just hug her senseless. She's just so cute!

"Harry?" I hear Dad call.

"Yes Dad?" I reply.

"Can you come here for a moment?" he asks.

"Coming!" I reply. I run down the stairs and past the dining hall to Dad's personal study.

According to Dad, Potter Manor is unique among all the Pillar House Manors because the Potter family, during an ancient war, went into hiding in the Human World, and eventually became the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter in the wizarding world. As such, one of our ancestors used Wizardcraft (Dad's name for the magic he learned at Hogwarts) to make the manor self-expanding. According to Dad, it's a very similar system of partial sentience to Hogwarts Castle. So each member of the household has their own study. One of the first things Dad told me was to NEVER go into Granddad's study without his express permission. He also told me that I was free to go into his, Mum's, or my study rooms anytime.

"What is it, Dad?" I ask, opening the door to his study. I see him seated behind his desk.

"Listen Harry. I need to explain a few things to you about titles in the Underworld," Dad begins. I nod.

"Your grandfather, the current head of the family, holds the title of Duke Potter. I, the next head of the family, hold the title of Count Potter. You, as my heir, hold the title of Baron Potter," Dad states. Wait, BARON!

"Oh great. More fame," I say, grumbling.

"What's wrong Harry?" Dad asks, seeing my face.

"You don't know this Dad, but the night you were 'killed' has become legendary. People gave me the title 'The Boy-Who-Lived' because I survived that night when you guys didn't. They have this big feast at Hogwarts and everything; everyone just seemed to conveniently forget that I have no reason to celebrate that night because that was the night I lost you guys for ten years," I say, gripping the edges of my chair angrily.

"Oh," he states. "Well Harry, there's nothing I can do about that, but I can at least say that we're here now, and you'll never have to say that you lost us ever again," Dad tells me, rising to hug me.

"Is that it Dad?" I ask, after calming down.

"Actually, I have one more thing to give you," he replies, sifting through drawers and cabinets. What's he looking for? "Aha!" I hear him say, "Found it."

"Found what, Dad?" I ask.

"Remember how I told you about how I reincarnated your mother as a Devil, and about how I used a similar method to reincarnate you as a full-blooded Devil?" he asks. I nod. Oh I definitely remember that conversation.

"What about it?" I ask.

"Devils have created something called Evil Pieces," Dad begins.

"Evil Pieces? What kind of name is that? Are they like evil chess pieces or something? Because Ron would get a kick out of that," I say, laughing at the silly name.

"You're actually right Harry, they are chess pieces," Dad says, with a completely serious look on his face. I stop laughing.

"So they really are chess pieces?" I ask, trying to confirm. He nods. I sigh.

"This particular set of pieces belongs to you, Harry. It has 15 pieces. I used the King piece two weeks ago to reincarnate you," Dad replies solemnly. I swallow nervously. "To reincarnate someone, there are two steps. First, you have to select the right piece for the person. Then, you must place it on their chest. Then, you must chant 'In my name as Harry James Potter, son of Count James Charlus Potter, scion of the Pillar House Potter of the 73 Pillars, I hereby bestow new life upon,' followed by the person's name. Then, you must continue with 'as a' followed by the type of piece. Finally, you conclude the chant with 'of my peerage, so mote it be!'" Dad explains, pausing for me to fully absorb the information.

"I think I understand that, Dad. One question. How do I choose people to reincarnate?" I ask.

"Ah. Good question Harry. To choose people, they should typically fit one of two criteria. One, he or she is a close friend of yours who is dying in front of you. Two, he or she should have some sort of power, whether it's magic, sword skills, or a Sacred Gear," Dad explains, pausing again.

"One question. What's a Sacred Gear?" I ask in confusion.

"A Sacred Gear is a power given to certain chosen humans by God," Dad replies, flinching slightly, rubbing his head.

"What's wrong Dad?" I ask in concern, noticing his actions.

"Oh it's just a little headache Harry. See, when Devils like us say the word 'God,'" he begins, flinching again, "or attempt to read the Bible, we take a little damage from the Holy power inherent in God," he says, flinching again, "and the Bible. Things like Holy Swords, crosses, Holy Water, and Black Keys are much, much worse. If one of them touches you, you could be seriously damaged or even permanently exorcised," Dad explains in a worried tone. Oh. Now I understand.

"Oh," I reply solemnly. "But anyway, can I go now, Dad? I need to go hug Rose some more," I ask, grinning.

"Of course. Oh, don't forget these, Harry. I would keep them with you at all times if I were you," Dad tells me, grinning as he hands me an ornate chest, presumably containing the 15 remaining Evil Pieces.

"Um, Dad, how DO I keep these with me at all times? I don't have magically expanding pockets," I say. He grins sheepishly.

"I knew I forgot something," Dad explains. "Anyway, store them in a pocket dimension. It's a technique that wasn't really all that popular last year, but with the sudden rise in popularity of the famous Xenovia of Rias Gremory's peerage, who stores the Holy Sword Ex-Durandal in a pocket dimension, people have been copying her and storing stuff in pocket dimensions," Dad explains.

"Xenovia? Rias Who?" I ask.

"Oh, you'll meet them when we announce your presence to the rest of the Underworld. See, no one believed that you actually existed, so we have to show them that you actually do exist and formally make you my heir," Dad replies.

"Oh. So how do I make a pocket dimension, Dad?" I ask, curious.

"It's actually pretty simple, Harry. All you do is focus on the space around you. Then, imagine an invisible closet that you can access from anywhere," he says. That's kind of vague, but I'll see where I can go with it. Working demonic power into my fingers like Mum taught me, I imagine in my mind's eye a huge closet, no, a large warehouse for storage. Opening my eyes, I see the Potter crest rippling in front of me.

"Good job Harry," Dad tells me.

"Thanks Dad," I reply, smiling sheepishly, grinning. I place the box of Evil Pieces inside the pocket dimension, and run out of the study. I run past Granddad's, Grandmum's, Mum's, Charlie's, and Rose's study rooms, until I reach an empty locked one that I assume is mine. I place my hand on the doorknob, quickly withdrawing it after feeling a small prick on my finger. Suddenly, the knob vanishes, and the door opens.

"Welcome, Master Harry," a voice says. I turn around, looking for the source. "I know you're confused, but I am your digital personal assistant, J.A.R.V.I.S. I was created by Lord Ajuka Beelzebub and placed here by your grandfather to assist you with adjusting to life as a Devil," the voice says.

"Um…. OK. So you're my computer helper program thingy," I say, confirming.

"As you so put it, Master Harry, I am your 'computer helper program thingy.' As the future heir to the House of Potter, Master Harry, I recommend you work on your vocabulary," J.A.R.V.I.S. tells me. I huff.

"Cut me a break, J.A.R.V.I.S., I just got here two weeks ago," I say.

"I know that, Master Harry. I was just making a suggestion. Also, I would like to inform you that I am preloaded on all of your devices, including the desktop in your room, your laptop, and your cell phone." J.A.R.V.I.S. informs me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I included J.A.R.V.I.S. from the MCU, but Harry needs a helper. Also, technology has been advanced by 20 years. Harry will have resources.<strong>

* * *

><p>"A-a-a cell phone? Two computers? I-I-I don't…" I stammer.<p>

"I don't understand your surprise Master Harry, I am just an AI. However, your grandfather has programmed me to make sure that you have all the resources you need when you're at Hogwarts," he assures me.

"O-oh, alright then," I reply.

"Your devices are already set-up. I can call any Devil in the Underworld. I can also call any phone in the Human World. I can even search for a phone number by name," J.A.R.V.I.S. informs me. I think I should call Hermione. I know Ron doesn't have a phone, but Hermione does. But what should I tell her?

"J.A.R.V.I.S, I just need to ask Dad a quick question, but in the meantime, can you search for all numbers in the Human World of a certain Hermione Granger in England?" I ask.

As he replies, "Certainly Master Harry," I run out of my study and down the hall to Dad's. I push open the door to see Dad talking to an older man who I've never met.

"Dad! I need to…." I call, trailing off.

"James, who is this?" the older man asks Dad.

"Well Dad, this is our son Harry," Dad replies. Wait, _Dad!_ The older man, no, Granddad, turns to face me.

"So this is my grandson, eh?" he says to me smiling.

"Um…nice to meet you sir," I greet him nervously. He laughs, filling the room with warmth.

"Drop the 'sir' my boy, it's Granddad to you, Harry. And from what I can see, I haven't seen your parents happier in 10 years," Granddad tells me.

"OK Granddad," I reply, smiling.

"So what did you need, Harry?" Dad asks me.

"Oh! That reminds me Dad, when I call Hermione, what should I tell her? Should I tell her about this whole situation? I don't want her to cry with worry," I ask.

"Harry, if you consider her trustworthy, tell her. J.A.R.V.I.S. will make the line secure. But, keep in mind that her mind may not be secure. Keep that in mind," Dad replies.

"What do you mean, her mind's not secure?" I ask, confused.

"There are certain wizards and witches that can invade the minds of others. Devils don't have that problem, but a human like Hermione would," Dad replies.

"So what should I do?" I ask him.

"Come up with a cover story. You should say you were brought abroad. Maybe Japan," Granddad interrupts.

"Not to be rude or anything, Granddad, but why Japan?" I ask.

"Ah, well, that's because Japan is a big hub of activity among the Three Factions, considering that the heiresses of Gremory and Sitri attend school there, along with their peerages. Not to mention the fact that Azazel teaches at the same school," Granddad explains.

"Wait…Azazel as in the Fallen Angel leader?" I ask.

"Yes, that Azazel," Granddad replies. Sometimes, this stuff still goes over my head.

"Oh OK then," I reply. "By the way, if there's a magic that Hermione can study to protect her mind, what's it called?" I ask.

"It's called Occlumency, and there's usually books about it in Flourish and Blotts if you ask," Granddad replies.

"OK, thanks Dad, Granddad!" I call, running out of the study in a hurry. I run back to my study and quickly enter. I pick up my cell phone, and dial the number on the computer screen. After a few rings, I hear it connect.

"Hello?" a female voice asks.

"Hello? May I speak to Ms. Hermione Granger, please?" I ask.

"Of course. May I ask who this is?" the voice asks.

"Of course, Mrs. Granger, or I'm assuming. I'm a fellow student from Hogwarts," I reply, not wanting to give away the surprise just yet.

"Of course Dearie," she replies. I hear her briefly take her mouth away from the receiver, yelling for Hermione.

"Hello? This is Hermione," I hear finally.

"Hello Hermione," I greet.

"Harry? Is it really you?" she asks.

"Yes, 'Mione, it's me," I reply. I hear her start crying.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she yells finally. Ouch. All three names. I'm in trouble.

"How dare you just disappear like that! I was…I-I…was… so….worried!" she stammers, crying openly.

"It's not like I had much of a choice, considering I nearly died. It was due to their help that I'm talking to you right now," I reassure her.

"So? Who are _they_? And where are you right now?" she asks, sniffling.

"I can't tell you right now, 'Mione. I learned about a branch of magic called Occlumency, which is used to protect the mind. I've learned that there are people that use its counterpart, Legilimency, in order to read people's minds. I don't want them picking off the truth about what happened out of your mind. As to where I am, right now my cover story is that I was in Japan, where they used a combination of magic, Muggle techniques, and rare Japanese herbs to revive me to full health," I explain.

"Alright! I'll learn Occlumency, and then you'll explain, OK?" she says, still sniffling.

"Of course 'Mione," I reply. "When you have good shields, I'll tell you the truth," I assure her.

"Oh, and take care of my stuff and Hedwig, would you? I'll pick it up when I meet you," I ask her.

"Of course, Harry. But you should pick up Hedwig. She's really sad," Hermione replies.

"OK, 'Mione. Just give me a few minutes. I'll be right over," I tell her.

"Wha…but how?" she asks.

"It's part of the secret. For now, just sit tight," I tell her.

"Mhm," she says, and then hangs up. Grabbing my phone, I create a transport circle.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, inform Mum and Dad that I'm heading to the Human World for a bit," I command.

"Of course, Master Harry," J.A.R.V.I.S. replies. I step onto the circle, and as the circle begins its work, the world fades to white.

* * *

><p>As the world fades out of white, I see a very ordinary-looking house in what seems like the middle of a Muggle neighborhood. Looking at the mailbox, I see the name 'Granger.' So that confirms that I'm at the right place. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. I hear a voice yelling, "he's here!" followed by some running.<p>

The door opens to reveal a disheveled Hermione, wearing a spaghetti-strap top and shorts, the typical Muggle summer wear for girls.

"U-u-um…hi Hermione," I greet, blushing heavily.

"Are you OK, Harry? Your face is red," she inquires, initially clueless. Then, she realizes what is causing this reaction, and blushes heavily.

"O-o-oh. I-I-Is my o-o-outfit making you u-u-uncomfortable, Harry?" she asks, still blushing.

"N-no, it's fine, 'Mione," I reply. Then, I hear it. A bird call. But the only bird that sounds like that is…

"HOOT!" the bird screeches, landing on my shoulder, pecking at my ear.

"Owowowow! Sorry, Hedwig! I know I made you worry! I'll make it up to you! Just please stop pecking me!" I yell exasperatedly. She stops, glaring at me like Mum and Rose do. Oh great. Why do all the girls/women in my life have me whipped with just a glare?

I walk up to Hermione slowly. Wrapping my arms around her, I whisper, "I missed you 'Mione." I hear a squeak.

"Hermione dear, who was…it…who might you be young man?" I hear a man ask threateningly. Blushing, we break apart.

"Um…Daddy…this is my friend Harry. Harry, this is my Dad," Hermione tells me.

"So you're Harry Potter?" Mr. Granger asks.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you, Mr. Granger," I reply, extending my hand. He shakes it, and then pulls me aside.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter, Harry?" he asks in a threatening tone.

"Eep!" I squeak. "Um…for now, I guess she's my friend, um, uh, but uh…I mean…oh I don't know yet. Right now she's my friend, my highly intelligent friend who can kick my arse if I don't do my best," I reply. He nods, and then smiles.

"If you mistreat her in anyway, or let her get hurt, then it's the end of you young man," he threatens.

"If that happens, get in line, Mr. Granger, because if I let that happen, I would never forgive myself," I reply calmly.

"DADDY! STOP SCARING POOR HARRY!" Hermione shouts.

"Blimey 'Mione, your temper is as bad as mine," I muse, smiling at her.

"So anyway Harry, what happened to you?" Hermione asks.

"As I was dying, my magic called out to those two people, and brought them to me. They then transported me somehow to a medical wing where they healed me," I explain.

"How? You can't apparate through the wards of Hogwarts. It says so…"

"in _Hogwarts, a History_. Yes Hermione. They said something about different systems of magic or something like that," I explain. She nods. Then, my phone rings.

"Excuse me 'Mione, I need to take this," I explain. I pick up the phone.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" I hear Mum yell.

"Yes?" I croak.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAVE TO TELL US WHERE YOU'RE GOING BEFORE YOU LEAVE! YOU CAN'T JUST EXPECT J.A.R.V.I.S. TO TELL US!" Mum yells.

"Eep!" I squeak.

"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!" she commands.

"I-I-I'm at Hermione's house," I stammer. I hear her calm down immediately.

"Oh, you're at Hermione's house? Tell me, what's she like?" Mum asks, curious.

"Can I tell you later?" I ask, hopeful.

"Well alright then, Harry. Come home soon, OK, Rosie is looking for you," she tells me.

"OK, I will. Bye!" I say, hanging up.

"What was that about?" Hermione asks.

"Oh nothing. It involves the stuff I can't tell you yet. Oh, from what I hear about Occlumency, your parents can learn it too, as it doesn't require a magical core. Legilimency does, but Occlumency doesn't. I would recommend that you three learn it. Make it like a family exercise or something," I instruct her. She nods.

"I should probably get going now, 'Mione," I say. She nods, and leads me to the door. Hugging her once, I pull away, and say, "I'll see you on the platform, OK, 'Mione?" She nods, opening the door. I walk out the door, with Hedwig on my shoulder, pulling my school trunk behind me. Once I am out of sight, I call up a transport circle and teleport back to my study.

* * *

><p>As I arrive in my study, I hear J.A.R.V.I.S. greeting me. "Welcome back, Master Harry," he greets.<p>

"Hey J.A.R.V.I.S.," I reply, walking out the door. I walk towards the dining room when a small moving object pushes me to the ground.

"Big Brother Harry! You're back!" I hear a voice say.

"Hey Rose," I greet, grinning.

"Harry…" I hear an ominous voice say. I pale, and turn to face the source. I see Mum's face contorted in a combination of worry and anger.

"Um…hi Mum," I squeak in reply.

"I would ground you, but I know from the last time that it doesn't really affect you all that much," she begins. I smile. NO punishment! "However…" she continues. Oh this doesn't sound good. "You still need to be punished, so…I have decided that you will be spending the remainder of the time until your birthday training," she finishes. I pale in fright.

"T-t-t-training?" I croak.

"Yes Harry, training," she confirms, smiling her scary smile. My face grows white.

W-w-w-who will be training me?" I stammer.

"I've gotten someone special to agree to train you, Harry," she replies. "The name of the person who will be training you is…Yuuto Kiba, Rias Gremory's Knight!" she exclaims. Again, this Rias person…

"U-u-um, OK," I reply.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

"Hello, Harry-kun. I am Kiba Yuuto. I shall be training you, per your mother's request," he introduces. He looks about 16 or 17 years old, with blond hair. Not artificial looking blond hair like Malfoy, but a more natural blond. If I was a girl, I'd have a crush on him.

"U-u-um…Hi," I reply, smiling.

"Alright then. Let's begin," he tells me, smiling. I can't help but feel terror behind that smile.

* * *

><p>"Come on Harry! Go for it!" Yuuto cheers, as I try to battle an animated mannequin. In my hand I have a broadsword. Today I learned how to properly hold a sword, the basic stance, and basic sword skills. But I'm still a long way from being able to fight Yuuto. Dodging the mannequin's sword, I dash forward to face the mannequin, and slash it in two before it can retaliate. As the pieces disappear, I see Yuuto and Mum approaching me.<p>

"Good job Harry," Mum tells me.

"You've surprised me Harry. You've done in one day what I took a week to do," Yuuto explains. I blush.

"Oh, I'm nothing special, Yuuto. I guess I just wasn't thinking," I muse.

"You weren't actively thinking during that fight?" he asks.

"I-I guess I…once the fight began, my mind just wasn't paying attention," I reply, as his eyes widen.

"If that's true, then your instincts are some of the best I've ever seen," he comments.

"I wasn't really trying to win. I guess I was just trying to not die," I inform him,

"Few people have such natural battle instincts Harry. I think we can expect great things from you," he muses, as I smile.

"What's so funny Harry?" Mum asks.

"Oh, it's nothing Mum. It's just that Mr. Ollivander said something similar when I got my wand," I reply, smiling as I remember it.

"Kiba-san!" I hear a feminine voice call. He turns towards the source.

"Oh. Asia-san," he greets. Asia? Who? Isn't that the name of a continent?

"Oh, Potter-san!" she greets, noticing Mum. What is this 'san' business?

"Asia-san, I'd like to introduce you to Harry Potter, my student," Yuuto tells her. I grin sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Um…hi, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you, Asia," I greet.

"Oh, it's nice you meet you, Harry-san!" she replies enthusiastically.

"What brings you here, Asia-san?" Yuuto asks.

"Oh! Rias-onee-sama was looking for you, Kiba-san!" she tells him. First 'san,' then 'onee-sama'? What is up with these suffixes? And why did Asia call Yuuto and Mum by their last names?

"Oh right! I completely forgot! Thanks for reminding me, Asia-san," Yuuto tells her. "I'm sorry, Potter-san, but I have to get going now," he tells Mum. She nods. He turns to me. "I have to leave now, but I'll be back tomorrow, OK Harry?" he asks. I nod.

"Alright then, see you!" he calls, smiling as they teleport out.

"Well, that was eventful," I muse.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

"Good morning, Harry!" I hear a voice greet.

"Good morning Yuuto," I reply.

"Are you ready?" he asks. I nod. He hands me a sword, and then smiles.

"Today, you'll be fighting someone else. She's not nearly as strong as I am, but she's agreed to help me," he tells me. As he says so, a transport circle appears on the ground. It's not the Potter crest, nor is it the crest on Yuuto's circle. In addition, the circle is surrounded by flames. When the circle dissipates, I see a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes wearing grey armor over a white tunic. I see a sword attached to her belt and white wrappings covering part of her head. Not like a turban, but more like a headband. "Her name is Karlamine," Yuuto concludes.

"Hello. I am Karlamine, a knight in the service of Riser Phenex," she greets.

"Um…hi Karlamine. I'm Harry," I greet nervously, extending my hand. Shaking it once, she withdraws her hand, drawing her sword.

"Are you ready, Harry?" she asks. Taking my stance, I ready myself.

"This is a training battle between Harry Potter and Karlamine. The victor is the one who draws first blood," Yuuto announces. "BEGIN!" he yells, as Karlamine charges forward. She swings her sword straight at me. Dodging, I flip backwards. As the adrenaline rushes through me, I feel my conscious thoughts fading. I see her blurring in a burst of speed. I can't even see her, she's too fast. Then, I feel a sense of danger behind me to my right. Quickly spinning, I bring my sword up to block as her sword suddenly appears and strikes mine with a clang. Seeing the surprise in her eyes, I quickly slide my sword off hers and kick her stomach before running behind her and slashing down at her armor, only to encounter air. She continues this pattern, occasionally charging straight at me. I block swing after swing, strike after strike. It's tiring; I've never felt anything like this before. Up. Down. Left. Right. Back. Front. Repeat at random. As the battle continues, my conscious thoughts fade into the background, and a strange feeling rises. Suddenly, I can see her clearly.

I charge forward, swinging my sword. Left. Right. Up. Left. Left. Right. The battle continues, yet I'm only barely aware of what I'm doing. It's like I'm an observer as my body moves on its own. Then, I feel it again. I swivel to my left, meeting her sword in a flurry of sparks. Using my right hand, I turn my entire body, punching her face before she can move again. Clearly surprised, she wobbles backwards. Seeing my chance, I burst forwards, willing both demonic power and my wizard magic to enhance my speed. Before she can recover and burst away, I raise my sword and slash at her armor. As I move past her and land on the ground, I hear cracking. Looking back, I see her armor fall off completely. Slowly but surely, I see red liquid dripping onto the floor. Blood. Her blood. As it to interrupt my thoughts, I hear Yuuto speak again.

"Winner: Harry Potter!" he announces. Huh? I won? How? But more importantly…

I run up to Karlamine, who is standing on one knee. "Are you OK, Karlamine?" I ask. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

"I-I'm fine, Harry. But you really surprised me out there today. I never expected that you'd be able to predict and block my strikes," she explains.

"Predict? I didn't…I didn't predict anything," I inform her.

"Then how did you…" she begins, confused.

"He must've instinctively blocked your strikes Karlamine," Yuuto finishes. "From what I observed yesterday, Harry has instincts to make up for his lack of experience. Yesterday, I set him on a training mannequin that Sensei told me about after a week of training. However, after returning home from the training, I realized that I had accidentally set the mannequin to the max level; the level I was at shortly before the Rating Game played between Buchou and Riser-sama," he explains. "That he was able to defeat it purely on instinct after just a few hours of training leaves a lot to be said about his future battle prowess," Yuuto concludes.

As if on cue, I feel a large blur colliding with my body, knocking me over. "Harryharryharryharryharryharryharryharry!" I hear a voice say excitedly. Oh. Rose.

"Hi Rose," I croak.

"Rosie, what did I tell you about disrupting Harry's training?" I hear Mum ask.

"I know Mummy. I'm sorry," she replies, pouting. Man, that girl is cute! It'll be the end of me. Hedwig agrees. Since she got here, she's divided her time between spending time with me and rubbing her face against Rose's cheek. I swear, Rose will be the end of us all.

"So, Yuuto, how's he doing?" Mum asks him.

"His growth curve, as far as I can tell, is monstrous. You saw him yesterday, right? What I realized afterwards was that I accidentally had the mannequin on the max difficulty setting," he begins. Mum opens her mouth in shock.

"The…max…setting? How good were you when you were able to defeat it on the maximum difficulty?" Mum asks him.

"As I told Karlamine here, I defeated it shortly before the Rating Game between Rias-sama and Riser-sama. And that was after many long years of training. However, Harry here defeated it on the first day," Yuuto tells Mum. I blush hard at the compliment.

"And what about today?" she asks.

"Today, he defeated Riser-sama's Knight, Karlamine. Although he had some difficulty with her speed given to her by the Knight piece initially, once he got going, I think he blocked her strikes instinctively. He must have a natural instinct for battle," Yuuto concludes.

"A natural…battle instinct?" Mum inquires. At that moment, the door opens.

"All of the Potter men, without fail, have had, in the words of others, natural battle instincts matched only by those with years of intense training or by those who've seen war," Dad interrupts. "I'm glad to see that Harry's manifesting it early."

"What about Potter women, James?" Mum asks, that special scary smile on her face.

"P-P-P-Potter women are kn-kn-kn-known for their natural healing instincts," Dad stammers in response.

"Oh? Healing instincts?" Mum asks him. He nods nervously.

"Well then that's fine," Mum muses.

As the three of them exit the training area, Yuuto turns to me again. "Well then, Harry, shall we continue?" he asks, as I shudder. Something tells me this isn't going to be fun.

* * *

><p>TIMESKIP – 4 WEEKS LATER<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I know, I said I wouldn't skip training. But I kind of need to move the story along. Don't worry. This isn't the end of his training. It's easier to tell a lot of this stuff through flashbacksreflections like this.)**

* * *

><p>It's been four weeks since my training *cough* punishment *cough* began. As my training continued, I started with simple sword training. Well, at least for the first two weeks. After two weeks, Yuuto told me that there was nothing more he could teach me, and that I had to keep practicing. I still can't beat him, but that's to be expected, considering he has both his Balance Breaker.<p>

For the remainder of the training, I trained with Dad in using the Potter family magics. Apparently, because of the wizard influences, the Potters are different from the other Pillar Houses, in that we have family magics. The Weasley family magics, for example, deal with fertility. Dad was joking that their family magics are probably the reason that they managed to have seven kids.

Apparently, our family magics deal with parallel worlds, or so Granddad told me. He said something about a very strange vampire meeting one of our ancestors and teaching him something called the Kaleidoscope, or something like that. That ancestor later made this 'Kaleidoscope' into Potter family magic. I'm still skeptical. But that's a moot point now. Dad says my control over the Kaleidoscope is satisfactory.

As if to interrupt my thoughts, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out and briefly glance at the screen. Placing my wireless headset in my ear, I ask, "J.A.R.V.I.S, what's up?"

"Master Harry, there's been an update to your summoning logs," he informs me. Summoning logs? What?

"Dad?" I call.

"Yes Harry?" he asks.

"What's a summoning log?" I ask him. He pales.

"A summoning already? Oh damn, I had hoped we'd have more time before this happened," Dad mutters. He looks up at me. "Harry, the primary job of Devils like us is to grant the wishes of those who summon us. If your summoning log is updated, then that means you've been summoned," he concludes.

"OK…" I respond, still skeptical.

"Let me see them Harry," he commands. I nod, and then turn my attention to J.A.R.V.I.S.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, show Dad the logs," I command.

"Certainly. Right away Master Harry," he responds. After a minute, Dad pulls out his phone, and starts looking at a document, presumably the summoning logs.

"DAMN IT!" Dad suddenly yells.

"W-w-what's wrong Dad?" I ask worriedly.

"You've been summoned in a parallel world," Dad tells me.

"Sh-should I go?" I ask nervously.

"You have to Harry. Just gather your stuff and go. Let your demonic power guide the Kaleidoscope to your proper destination. I'll inform your mother, OK Harry?" he tells me. I nod. I run to my room, quickly gathering some clothes, placing them in my pocket dimension. I create a transport circle, and infuse it with the world-jumping magic of the Kaleidoscope. Stepping onto the circle, I feel myself vanishing in a brilliant flash of white.

* * *

><p>Mid-teleport, I feel myself suddenly getting a headache, as my head is filled with all sorts of information that doesn't really make sense to me.<p>

* * *

><p>When the world returns to color, I see that I am standing in what looks like a bedroom.<p>

'_Who the hell are you, and what the heck is going on!' _I hear a voice say.

"Who's there?" I ask. I suddenly notice something _very _wrong with my voice. Looking around the room, I see a full-body mirror. I walk over and stand in front of it to see…WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S NOT ME!

My thoughts turn to the voice in my head. 'Hello?' I call out mentally.

'_Who are you, and why are you in my body?' _the voice asks.

'I-I-I don't know! One minute I was teleporting to grant someone's wish; the next, I find myself in this situation!' I yell mentally.

'_So you're stuck in this situation just like I am,' _the girl muses. Oops. I must've accidentally borrowed her body or something. _'So anyway, I'm Ayako. Mitsuzuri Ayako.'_

'Nice to meet you Ayako,' I reply mentally.

'_Hey! I haven't given you permission to use my first name like that!' _she yells mentally.

'What do you mean? Isn't that how you address people?' I ask her.

'_You must not be from Japan then. Speaking of which, who are you anyway?' _she asks me.

'I-I'm H-' I can't say it! What the hell! I am struck by a sudden urge to introduce myself differently, though I can't imagine why.

'Upon the summoning of the Holy Grail, I'm Servant Ruler, nice to meet you.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the chapter. Yes, I'm FUCKING with Nasuverse canon to fit Harry in. But yeah, that's what I do. So what if Harry has battle instincts: he's nowhere close to Servant level. But he needs peerage members before second year, so Ruler is the best class for this, all things considered. Ruler Harry possesses someone just like FateApocrypha Ruler did. However, Harry possesses Mitsuzuri Ayako, the captain of the Archery team, someone of the opposite sex. I considered having him possess Ryuudou Issei, but it's more fun this way. Plus, I can now write about how he deals with the awkwardness of being a guy's mind in a girl's body. I like Harry to be confident. I need him to be confident for this fic by fourth year. This ordeal is just a stepping-stone to get there. Right now, he's mostly the timid Harry from after first year that has just come out of ten years of abuse and is adjusting to having a proper family. As such, I need him to be thrust into unfamiliar environments and have him struggle, eventually coming out on top. His position as Ruler is perfect for that.**

**Due to end of semester stress, my fics will mostly be going on hiatus for about a month or so, as I finish up the semester. I may publish Chapter 2 of Saiyan DxD sometime in the next few days, but most likely I won't be doing any writing after that. Therefore, I'll see you after the semester ends!**


	3. Chapter 3: Holy Grail War

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm back! I know I said I wouldn't be writing and all, but I have time to spare, and there's nothing to do now. This will be the last chapter I publish until the end of the semester though. This chapter, especially the beginning, was very difficult to write from a male point of view, so don't flame me too much. I may write omakes (see Plot Bunnies and Omakes), but no new chapters. So yeah, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Holy Grail War<p>

HARRY P.O.V.

'_Servant? Ruler? What the hell are you talking about? Is this some kind of joke?' _Miss Mitsuzuri asks me mentally.

'I-um-I'm just as clueless as you!' I reply indignantly. She sighs.

'_Ugh, alright then. Our first course of action is to find someone to explain this Servant thing to us,' _Miss Mitsuzuri suggests.

'That sounds good,' I reply. I am about to walk out of her bedroom when she suddenly screeches.

'_Where do you think you're going! Put some clothes on me!'_ she screams. I look down at myself. Oh. That's why. She's in her underwear. I feel my face heat up. I look in the mirror to see my face the color of Ron's hair.

'W-w-where are y-y-your c-clothes, Miss M-Mitsuzuri?' I ask her, still blushing.

'_Check the dresser,'_ she commands. I walk over to her dresser, and open the top drawer to reveal...underwear. Still blushing, I reach in, randomly selecting an article of clothing. I open it up.

'I-Is this a good choice, Miss Mitsuzuri?' I stammer nervously. She sighs.

'_I'm sorry, Ruler. I didn't realize this would be hard for you as well. How old are you anyway?' _she asks mentally.

'11,' I answer.

'_11! No wonder you're clueless about this,' _she muses, sighing. _'Ruler, that's called a spaghetti strap top. That would be fine if we stayed here, but it's not OK for going out in this climate. Well, at least not by itself.'_

I hold the top in my hands. Flipping it so the back faces me, I pull it over my head, thread my hands through the straps, and then pull the bottom of the top down.

'_Now for the bottom. Close this drawer and open the bottom drawer first,' _Miss Mitsuzuri commands. I follow her instructions to see more stacks of folded clothing. I pick one up and unfold it to reveal a pair of jeans. I flip the jeans so the back is facing me. Crouching slightly, I put my legs through the legs of the jeans and pull it up so the top lies at my, no, her waist. I really should remember that this is Miss Mitsuzuri's body, not mine.

'U-Um, what should I do next?' I inquire mentally.

'_First, put on a belt. Open the 2nd drawer from the top. In it you'll find a pink sweatshirt. Put it on. Then open the drawer right below it. In it you'll find socks. Pull on a pair, then grab my keys and purse from my desk,' _she instructs me. I pull open the 2nd drawer and find the sweatshirt she mentioned. I pull my sleeves through it, zipping it up all the way.

'_You know, Ruler, you can unzip the sweatshirt a little,' _I hear Miss Mitsuzuri suggest. I unzip the sweatshirt and look in the mirror. The spaghetti strap top is barely visible.

'You know, I wish that I could give you back control of your body Miss Mitsuzuri,' I mumble.

'_I can understand the sentiment, Ruler, but there's nothing we can do about this. For now, just pull on some socks, and let's head out.'_

* * *

><p>SOME TIME LATER<p>

'_THIS IS REALLY FRUSTRATING!' _Miss Mitsuzuri yells. Then, I hear it. The sound of fighting. Running towards the source of the sound, I hide in the bushes to observe the battle. And what a battle it is. I see a strange woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun like Professor McGonagall, dressed in what looks like blue armor. And she looks like she's wielding an invisible sword or something. Her opponent is a huge man with black hair and dark brown, almost black, skin, wearing a metallic skirt, and wielding a giant slab of rock? What the hell?

'Um, Miss Mitsuzuri? I think we've got something,' I inform her.

'_You're right Ruler. Wait, isn't that Emiya? And Rin? What the hell are they doing there?' _she muses.

'Emiya? Rin? Who are you talking about, Miss Mitsuzuri?' I inquire.

'_They're classmates of mine, Ruler. But the question is, what are they doing here?'_ she asks rhetorically. I prepare myself to step out of the bushes and confront them when the myriad of battle sound disappears. Looking back at the two combatants, I see this Emiya person speaking with the blonde woman. She then charges…but not at the crazy, half-naked man. Her new target…is me. Wait WHAT!

"Whoa whoa whoa! I come in peace! Don't kill me!" I yell, raising my hands in surrender. The woman stops in front of me. I step forward nervously.

"Ayako…" I hear the girl names Rin mutter.

"Mitsuzuri-san…" Mister Emiya says.

"Shirou, this woman was a witness to the Holy Grail War. Unfortunately, I must eliminate her," the blond woman tells him, raising her sword. Holy Grail War?

"Don't, Saber!" he yells. Saber? Is that like Ruler?

"W-w-w-wait! I need to explain something first!" I yell, panicking.

"Say what you need to say, Miss, because unfortunately, those must be your last words," the blond woman tells me.

"Um…earlier this evening, another presence appeared in my head, saying something about the Holy Grail and Servant Ruler, or something like that," I stammer nervously. Their eyes widen.

"Servant…Ruler?" Rin asks. "Are you sure that's what he said, Ayako?"

"Yes, Rin, I'm sure," I reply nervously. She sighs.

"I've only ever heard of one other instance of Servant Ruler. There was a Servant Ruler summoned in the European Great Grail War. Supposedly the Ruler-class servant, Joan of Arc, was supposed to be the overseer of the Grail War. I don't understand why Ruler appeared in this war, what with the creepy priest guy still here. As far as I know though, Ruler, you have power over all Servants," she concludes.

"Before this, though, can you explain what the hell this 'Grail War' thing even is? And what Servants are? Because I have absolutely no idea whatsoever," I inform her. She sighs.

"You don't even know what the Grail War is? I thought all Servants knew that! Oh well, I'll explain it. We do have a bit of a problem though; Berserker," she tells me, pointing to the large male Servant. As Saber backs away, I lower my hands. Then, I hear a voice cut through the silence.

"Berserker, kill the brown-haired girl," a high-pitched, childlike voice commands. The man's skin glows a deep crimson as he prepares for his charge. I bring my hands up to form a meager defense. As he charges, I feel bad that Miss Mitsuzuri, a bystander, is going to die. I don't want her to die. If she dies, what happens to me? As he gets close, I scream. As he begins his swing, time seems to slow down.

"_**Do you desire power?"**_ A strange, disembodied voice asks.

'YES!' My mind screams.

"_**Harry, you already possess the power you seek. You just need to unlock it. Focus. Focus on yourself. Focus on your reason for fighting. Do not turn back, Harry. Do not fear. Face forward, and shout out the name of your power!"**_ the voice commands. As Berserker's sword is about to hit me, I feel a strange rushing feeling. I feel my hands, moving by themselves, seemingly holding invisible swords to block Berserker's strike. As the microseconds pass, I learn the name of my new power.

"DARK IMPETUS!" I yell as a blinding white light encompasses me. As Berserker steps back, I feel two weights forming, one in each hand. When the light clears, I look around. Unfortunately, I'm still stuck in Miss Mitsuzuri's body. However, my outfit has changed. On top of my previous attire, I'm wearing a strange black hooded cloak. I feel my feet surrounded by shadows. Gazing down to my hands, I see that I am holding two strange, ethereal blades of a light-blue color. My hands are covered in dark black gloves. Looking at Berserker, I see a large gash in his chest.

"Wha…what the hell just happened?" Rin stutters.

"Honestly Rin, I have no idea. I'm just as clueless as you are," I reply.

"Berserker! What are you doing! Kill the brown-haired girl over there!" the high, childlike voice commands. I swear, if Voldemort was a girl, that would be what she'd sound like. I see Berserker raise his sword, if it can be called that, again. I ready my new swords. As Berserker charges at me madly, I see Rin screaming something to Mister Emiya. He in turn yells something unintelligible, well, to me anyway, to Saber. As his sword slices through Miss Mitsuzuri's body, I feel my twin blades heating up. Everything stops. Then, slowly, to my amazement, time starts to rewind.

'_Wha…what did you do, Ruler? What the hell is going on?' _Miss Mitsuzuri asks me.

'Don't ask me, I'm figuring this stuff out as I go,' I reply mentally. Leaping back, I raise my twin blades and charge forward, pumping both demonic power and wizard magic into my legs to increase my strength and speed. As I rush past Berserker, I aim the blades at his heart. Or at least where I think his heart is. As my swords enter his body, time resumes. Berserker roars madly. I remove my swords from his body and jump back quickly. But his next move takes me by surprise, as he slices my torso with his slab of a sword and kicks me, sending me flying a good foot away.

"AYAKO!" I hear Rin scream.

"Not bad, girl. It seems you managed to remove 2 of Berserker's lives in the space of a few minutes," the high, cold, childlike voice comments. I look towards the source to see a small girl with white hair. But her most striking feature is her eyes. Her red eyes. Red, like Voldemort's. I grit my teeth as the pain begins to set in. Why can't I stop Berserker? Rin said I'm the moderator of this thing. I should be able to stop him. But I don't have many more thoughts, as my vision fades to black.

* * *

><p>SOME TIME LATER<p>

"Ayako? Ruler? Anyone in there? Hello?" I hear a familiar female voice call. I force my eyes to open.

"Can someone get the name of the truck that hit me?" I moan. My hand flies up to my throat. Oh great. Not only did I put Miss Mitsuzuri in danger, but I also got her hurt, and I'm still stuck in her body.

"AYAKO!" Rin screams, hugging me. This reminds me of someone though…Hermione! Her hugs are like this.

"Owowowowowow! You're hurting Miss Mitsuzuri's body!" I yell in pain. She pulls off, alarmed.

"What? Miss Mitsuzuri? Then, you're not Ayako, you're…" she trails off.

"Yeah," I respond, clutching my left side, which I assume Rin bandaged, "I'm sorry, but I'm not Miss Mitsuzuri. I'm-aggh!-Ruler," I reply, groaning in pain.

"WHERE'S AYAKO! LET ME TALK TO AYAKO NOW!" she yells, shaking me. That hurts!

"Owowowow!" I yell. She pulls off.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she responds, seeing my pain. But she's right. Where is Miss Mitsuzuri, anyway?

'Um, Miss Mitsuzuri? Miss Mitsuzuri? Are you in there?' I yell mentally. Hearing no response, I try the same a few times.

'_Mhm,'_ I hear her moan softly. _'Wha…Ruler? Is that you?'_

'Yes, it's me,' I respond.

'_We were really out of our element, weren't we, Ruler?'_ she asks solemnly.

'Yeah. That we were,' I reply, 'But we can't back out at this point.'

'_Can…Can I talk to Rin?'_ Miss Mitsuzuri asks finally.

'Let me try,' I reply, focusing on her mind. Suddenly, I find myself in a void filled with nothing but darkness for miles.

'_Ruler?'_ I hear Miss Mitsuzuri's voice ask, echoing in the open space.

'Did it work?' I ask.

'_I-I think it did,'_ she replies. Her voice cuts off after that. As she talks to Rin, I take the time to think about what happened. What were those blades I had? Could that be a Sacred Gear or whatever that thing Dad mentioned was? What can I do with it? What is the Holy Grail War? Why am I here? Who summoned me? All the summoning logs said were that I was summoned to this world. But by whom? It definitely wasn't Miss Mitsuzuri. Wait. If this is a Holy Grail War, could I have been summoned by the Holy Grail? But that's impossible. The Holy Grail is just a cup used by Jesus in the Last Supper, right? Isn't it? How can it be sentient?

'_Ruler,'_ I hear Miss Mitsuzuri call, interrupting my thoughts.

'Miss Mitsuzuri,' I reply.

'_Cut the act, Ruler. We were nearly killed. Rin said that the combatants in the war are supposed to be great heroes called Heroic Spirits who are summoned by the Holy Grail. If so, they should be great warriors. Then what was up with the pathetic display earlier?' _she asks indignantly.

'I-I-I…I honestly don't know! I told you, I was responding to a summoning by someone here who wanted his or her wish granted. Next thing I know, I end up in your head and told I'm Servant Ruler or something! I don't even know what's going on!' I reply nervously.

'_Don't lie to me, Ruler!'_ Miss Mitsuzuri yells back.

'I'm not lying! Really! That was the first time I'd fought someone outside of training! Really! I'm really just an 11-year old British kid from a parallel world!' I assure her.

'_Parallel world? So you're not a Heroic Spirit?'_ she asks.

'I'm no hero! Whenever I saved people, that too like once, it was because I had help and sheer dumb luck! I don't deserve to be called a hero,' I reply.

'_**He is correct, Miss Mitsuzuri. He is not from this world, but because the time of his summoning coincided with the time for the Grail War's summonings, he was forced into this conflict as an unwilling participant,'**_ the strange voice from earlier interrupts.

'Who _are_ you!' Miss Mitsuzuri and I yell.

'_**I am the embodiment of his power, Miss Mitsuzuri. I am always with him,'**_ the voice responds.

'_So you're a part of Ruler?'_ Miss Mitsuzuri asks.

'_**That is correct,'**_ the voice responds.

'What should I call you?' I ask.

'_**You may call me Oxtarhne,'**_ the voice responds. Oxtarhne? What kind of weird name is that?

'_Um, Ruler? Rin wants to talk to you to try to figure out what the hell's going on. How do I give you back control?'_ she asks.

'I dunno. All I did was focus on your mind. Try focusing on my mind, Miss Mitsuzuri,' I suggest. In the blink of an eye, I find myself staring at Rin. I blink once. Then twice.

"Um, Ruler?" Rin calls.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Ayako explained that you're not a Heroic Spirit? And that you were summoned to grant someone's wish?" she asks.

"Yes, that's correct," I reply.

"Are…Are you like some genie or something?" she asks.

"Genie? Where did that come from?" I ask, confused.

"So you're not a genie, OK. Then what are you?" she asks. Ugh. I have to tell her.

"Um…Rin? To put it simply…um, er…I'm a Devil. A bona fide Devil. Lives in the Underworld, grants the wishes of humans, has black bat wings, all that jazz. My skin is not red, and I don't have horns though. Most Devils look like humans," I explain. I expect her to laugh. Instead, her face takes on an expression that I'd expect to see on Hermione's face when she's learning something new.

"So if you're a Devil, then Angels and Fallen Angels must exist too, right?" she asks.

"Yes, Angels and Fallen Angels exist too. In fact, Archangel Michael, the current Lucifer, and Azazel are drinking buddies with my Dad," I inform her calmly. Yes. I couldn't believe my ears when Mum told me, but yes: Dad is drinking buddies with the leader of the Three Factions.

"Wha…drinking buddies? Huh?" Rin sputters. Tuning her out, I turn towards a new presence. I see the blond-haired woman from before.

"Um, hi, Saber, right?" I ask nervously. This lady is serious business. She doesn't just look like Professor McGonagall. Her presence is like Professor McGonagall's, Mum's presences, combined with that of a King's, all rolled into one.

"Yes. You may call me Saber. Nice to meet you," she replies, extending her hand. I take it nervously, shaking it. After she pulls back, I look up and finally notice her eyes. Bright emerald green. Almost…like…mine…I wonder if we're related?

"Um…not to be rude, Saber, but are you British?" I ask. She recoils in shock.

"I did not expect that question, but yes, I hail from Britain," she replies. OK, so that narrows down the list of heroes she could possibly be. But I've never heard of a female knight from Britain. Guinevere? No, Arthur and Lancelot wouldn't have let her wield a sword like Saber does. So who is it?

"Oh, that's cool. I'm originally from Britain too," I reply, smiling.

"Ah. I understand now. Rin says you are from a parallel world. So how is my homeland now?" she asks.

"It's a bit strange for me personally Saber. There are two worlds. One is the Muggle world, the other is the wizarding world," I begin. At this she perks up.

"Wizarding world?" she inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, wizarding world. Compared to the Muggle World, the wizarding world is about 100 to 200 years behind in terms of society and culture and such. They still have arranged marriages and bride prices and such," I growl.

"Is that a bad thing? Such things were common practice in my time," Saber informs me.

"That just shows how far behind the wizarding world is, Saber. In the Muggle world, people marry out of love. There are no arranged marriages. You marry who you want when you want, and divorce freely. It gives women more rights and more freedom," I inform her. She frowns.

"Ah, I see then, how you could consider the customs of my time backwards in that case," she muses.

"But that's not all, Saber. The place is full of bigotry based purely on one's ancestry. There are the purebloods, who believe that those born to Muggle parents are inferior. They think that magic should be kept within the magical families. There are the halfbloods, like me, born to one pureblood and one halfblood or muggleborn. Then there are the muggleborns, born to two muggle or muggleborn parents. You're considered purebloods if at least your grandparents were all magical. In my case, my children would be pureblood if I marry a pureblood or halfblood. If I marry a muggleborn, then my grandchildren would be considered pure because their grandparents have magic," I begin.

"Go on," she commands solelmly.

"There are extremist elements of the pureblood society. One wizard in particular is known as the worst Dark Lord to ever live. His name is Lord Voldemort," I tell her.

"Lord…Voldemort? That's no lord's name," Saber informs me.

"I know that now. He made it up by rearranging his name. And truth be told, he's not even pureblood by their standards; rather, he's a halfblood, like me. He was born to Merope Gaunt, a squib, and Tom Riddle, a muggle she used a love potion on," I narrate. Her eyes narrow. I'm on a roll now. I remember when Dad told me this story.

"All in all, Saber, he's just a hypocrite who's using the bigotry for his own ends. But that's not all. Before I was born, there was a prophecy made about him and the one who will defeat him. This prophecy was heard by two people: Severus Snape, formerly one of his followers and Mum's first friend, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, my headmaster, currently the most powerful wizard on Earth, the only wizard that Riddle fears. Most importantly, though, he's the person who thinks he's the next Merlin or something and has made it his aim in life to ensure the 'Greater Good.' Did I mention that's his favorite phrase?" I explain, borderline ranting. She flinches at the mention of Merlin.

"What do the wizards think…of Merlin?" Saber asks nervously.

"People think he's the greatest wizard to ever live. They idolize Merlin. People use his name when they're surprised, like 'Merlin!' or 'Merlin's beard!' Not as expletives, but just as expressions of surprise. It's akin to using 'Bloody hell!' in a sense. Why? Did you know him?" I ask. She twitches again.

"Knew him? Of course I knew him. He was an accomplished wizard, true, but he was very very ANNOYING! HIS PRANKS WERE IMPOSSIBLE TO DEAL WITH!" she screeches. I break out into a wide grin.

"A prankster, eh? You probably don't want to meet my family then, Saber. My dad, godfather, and surrogate uncle were the most famous group of pranksters ever to hit our school. My friend's older brothers come close, but they still take the cake," I tell her, smiling. She shudders in response. Wait. She knew Merlin. But the only one who could know Merlin that well is…but she's a girl!

"Saber, are you, by chance, King Arthur?" I ask. Her eyes widen, and then she sighs.

"Yes. I am Arturia Pendragon, the Once and Future King, King Arthur. In that day and age…" she begins.

"You had to hide your gender. I understand, women's rights were nonexistent back then. But if you're King Arthur, why did you decide to become a Heroic Spirit?" I ask her.

"I…I wish to acquire the Holy Grail so that I can redo the selection of King. I failed my country by letting it fall to Mordred," she says finally.

"You shouldn't do that, Saber. Don't blame yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. You've learned from them, right?" I ask.

"I have, but I still feel that someone else would be better than me," she responds.

"Saber, listen," I begin, grabbing her shoulders, "there is a reason for everything. There is a reason you were picked to be King. I for one think you're a great King. King Arthur is still famous in Britain! They idolize you even more than they do Merlin! You're allowed to make mistakes! As long as you learn from them, making mistakes is OK!"

"But-but-but-but I…" she stammers.

"Saber, just listen. Don't beat yourself up over this. It's been like 500 years already! The world has picked itself up and moved on! You didn't fail Britain! Don't blame yourself! Blame your twisted sister! She's the one who brainwashed Mordred in the first place! And besides, you're not King anymore! Find a new reason to fight. It sounds to me like you're afraid to move on," I say, taunting her slightly.

"I AM NOT AFRAID! I CAN'T AFFORD TO BE AFRAID! I AM A KNIGHT!" she yells.

"Saber. You can be a knight and be terrified at the same time. What matters is bravery and courage. That's why people look up to knights. Not because they're fearless. Not because they're strong. It's because knights are brave. They are brave enough to face anything that comes their way. I looked up to your counterpart in my world, you know. My life was hell, and I wished for someone like you to come and save me from that hell. And look. Your kingdom has moved on without you. It doesn't need your help. But there is some other role out there for you. Find it, and live on," I assure her forcefully. Her head is bowed.

"What should I do then? That was my reason for fighting, Ruler. What do I fight for?" Saber finally asks.

"You need to answer that yourself, Saber. I was in your shoes once. I blamed myself for something that wasn't actually my fault. Then someone slapped me and told me to wise up and find a reason to fight. I found one. I fight to protect my friends and family. I may be weak now, and I know it, but I will get stronger, and I will protect them," I explain.

"OK Ruler. Can I get your name? No one really knows your legend anyway, since you're not a Heroic Spirit," she asks.

"Sure. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

* * *

><p>ONE WEEK LATER<p>

This week has been mostly terrible. On the upside, I finally separated myself from Ayako (she finally let me call her that). On the downside, my contract with Ayako and Saber's contract with Shirou were both severed by Caster. She couldn't bind me to her, but for a while, she had Saber's Command Seals. Rin finally explained all of this to me. To top it off, she thought I'm cute and forcibly taught me a bunch of magic that I can use but would nearly kill me at this age and core size. Thankfully, her Master, Mr. Kuzuki, is a teacher at her school, and is taking care of Ayako. Caster did wipe her memories of me and the Grail War though.

But in the last two days, the shit really hit the fan, as Dad would say. I miss Mum. I miss Rose. I miss rubbing my face against Rose's cheek. Archer betrayed Rin for some inexplicable reason and proceeded to try to kill Shirou. Gilgamesh of all people showed up and killed Berserker and poor Illya. Well, to be fair, she did try to kill me, but she reminds me too much of Rose now, what with her size. Shirou finally defeated Archer, who turns out to be an alternate future self. All of them know that I'm a Devil and such. Currently I've been trapped by Gilgamesh and am forced to watch as Shirou fights Gilgamesh. Did I mention the Grail is corrupt?

In other news, Saber found a reason to fight. Her new reason? Love. That's right. She fell in love. Not with Shirou. He somehow managed to nab both Rin and Sakura, who happens to be her biological sister. Dad would call him lucky. I say he's in trouble. Not with me, I'm too young. Besides, we're distantly related; Godric Gryffindor is surprisingly a descendant of King Arthur through Mordred, of all people. No, Saber's in love with Shirou's future self. That's right. She loves Archer, the same Archer who is currently half-dead and is staying astralised to conserve prana. Oh look, an explosion.

"Damn you Faker!" I hear Gilgamesh yell. A few moments later, Shirou limps over to me. My containment disappears as Gilgamesh dies.

"What happened, Shirou?" I ask.

"I won, but the Grail absorbed him," he replies. Wait, if the Grail is absorbing Servants, then…Saber! Unfolding my wings, I burst into flight. I fly over to where Rin and Saber are fighting the corrupt Grail.

"Rin. Shirou. Harry," Saber calls, "I'm out of prana. I'm going to fade any second."

"No wait Saber!" Rin yells.

"Rin, it's no use. There's no saving me. But before I go, thank you for everything," she responds.

"Actually, Saber, if you can hold on for just a few moments, I can do something," I cut in.

"Well then do it! What's the holdup!" Rin screeches.

"The catch is that this procedure will sever your contract with her. She will be reincarnated into a Devil as a member of my peerage. In other words, she'll have to come back with me, but at least she'll be alive. Do you still want this?" I ask, retrieving my case of Evil Pieces from my pocket dimension.

"YES! PLEASE! DO IT! You'll visit, right?" Rin asks after agreeing. Nodding, I walk up to Saber, pulling out a Knight piece. I place the piece on her chest, and begin to chant.

"In my name as Harry James Potter, son of Count James Charlus Potter, scion of the Pillar House Potter of the 73 Pillars, I hereby bestow new life upon Arturia Pendragon as a Knight of my peerage, so mote it be!" I yell, thrusting the piece into her chest. She glows with a crimson light as the piece reincarnates her. Then, I feel Saber's spirit's power and presence jump trillionfold.

"Did that piece just do what I think it did?" Rin asks.

"What did it do, Rin?" I ask.

"It brought her entire essence as a Heroic Spirit to this plane from the Throne of Heroes. Not even the Grail can do that," she muses.

"I guess it's because part of her is here, and therefore calling the rest was easy enough," I muse. Honestly I don't know. I see the glow dissipate. Not much has changed. There are a couple of noticeable things though. One is that Saber now has her own core for both Wizardcraft and demonic power. She can now use her Noble Phantasm without help. The second is that…whoa…her bust is bigger. Wow.

"So I'm a Devil now?" Saber asks. I nod.

"To be specific, you're a Knight in my peerage. Now, there's one more thing I need to do before I head out. Rin, where's Archer?" I ask. Saber perks up at this.

"Archer? Why?" she asks.

"I am right here. I saw what you did, Harry. I am assuming that you shall do the same for me?" he asks.

"Of course. Seeing as you'll be around me all the time from now on, can I call you Shirou?" I ask.

"Obviously. Hurry though, I don't have much time," he replies, his voice indicating urgency. I quickly picked out my second Knight piece from the chest, and placed the chest back into my pocket dimension. Walking up to Shirou, and boy is he tall, so tall that I barely reach his stomach in terms of height, I reach up to try to place the piece on his chest. But I can't! He's too DAMN TALL!

"C-Can you stand on one knee? I'm too short to reach your chest," I ask nervously. I see Rin, Shirou from the past, and Saber standing beside me grinning at my lack of height. Growling at them, I turn back to Shirou (future self) and place the piece on his chest. I begin the reincarnation chant.

"In my name as Harry James Potter, son of Count James Charlus Potter, scion of the Pillar House Potter of the 73 Pillars, I hereby bestow new life upon Counter Guardian Shirou Emiya as a Knight of my peerage, so mote it be!" I yell, thrusting the piece into his chest. He glows with a crimson light as the piece reincarnates him into my second Knight. I never thought I'd get both my Knights in one day. Similar to what happened to Saber, Archer's power and presence jumped trillionfold. As the crimson light faded, Archer's form flashes into full visibility. I feel the demonic power lurking within him. The reincarnation worked.

"Harry…thank you for doing that," Archer tells me, "you managed to do what I've been trying to do ever since I became a Counter Guardian. I'm free," he concludes, smiling, tears brimming in his eyes.

"To answer your earlier question Rin, yes, we will visit. I don't know when, but we will visit," I inform her. She nods. I suddenly remember something Dad told me about the Potter family magics.

"Oh! Rin, I just remembered. Our family magic deals with parallel worlds, and that's how I came here. But you might know more about the origin story. When Dad told me, it seemed kind of weird," I begin.

"OK then Harry, what's so weird?" she replies.

"Dad told me that one of our ancestors met a weird looking vampire who taught him something…oh, what was it called?" I begin, pausing as I try to remember. Her eyes widen at the mention of the vampire.

"Was it called…Kaleidoscope?" Rin asks. Kaleidoscope? Hmm…Wait, it WAS KALEIDOSCOPE!

"How'd you know? It was Kaleidoscope," I reply, grinning. Her body starts shaking.

"Rin, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"Zelretch…wizard marshall…YOUR ANCESTOR LEARNED FROM THE WIZARD MARSHALL KIRSCHUR ZELRETCH SCHWEINORG! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LUCKY YOU ARE, TO HAVE KEPT MAGIC TAUGHT BY HIM IN YOUR FAMILY! HIEEEEE!" she screeches in envy.

"Rin, that's just what Dad told me," I assure her. I feel my connection to this world fading as the Grail War system finally disappears after the Grail's destruction. It's time to go.

"Rin. Shirou. Give my regards to Sakura, OK?" I ask. They snap their heads to face me.

"You have to go already?" Rin asks, tearing up. Oh damn. I'm no good with crying girls. As if reading my mind, Shirou steps up and wraps his arms around her.

"It's OK, Rin, we'll see them again," he whispers softly.

"That I promise. And besides," I begin, walking up to her, "even if we're not in front of you, we're still always with you in here," I say, pointing to her heart. She shakes away her tears.

"Shirou," I call. He turns to face me. "Take care of both of them, OK? I'll kill you if you don't," I command. He nods in understanding. "Oh, and Shirou? It's alright to try to save people, but don't try to save those who don't deserve to be saved. Don't get yourself killed doing it either," I say. As I leave Saber and Archer time to say goodbye, I create a teleportation circle keyed to Potter Manor in the Underworld.

"Harry," I hear Saber call, "we're ready to go."

"Alright then. Saber, Archer, step onto the teleportation circle," I command. Nodding, they step onto the circle.

"Wait! Saber!" I hear Shirou call.

"What is it Shirou?" she asks.

"I forgot something. I should've done this a long time ago, but I want you to take this," he says. But there's nothing in his hands. I see him glow with a strange white light as he pulls something out of his body? A scabbard? What the hell is it…

"Avalon…all this time, it was there…but how did it…" Saber mutters.

"What's up Saber?" I ask her.

"That's Avalon, the Everdistant Utopia, my last and final Noble Phantasm. It was lost to me in life. That loss is why I ended up dying after the Battle of Camlann. But where did Shirou get it?" she muses.

"Now that you mention it, what catalyst did he use to summon you, Saber?" I ask, curious.

"It must've been Avalon within him. But where…wait…Kiritsugu! So he had it…" she mumbles.

"Who?" I ask.

"Emiya Kiritsugu, my Master in the Fourth Holy Grail War. I was frequently tasked with protecting his wife Irisviel," she replies.

"Saber…you had the freaking Magus Killer for a Master!" Rin screeches.

"Dad told me about his previous line of work, though he never mentioned you Saber. One thing I clearly remember from that fire is his face with tears of joy as he rescued me back then," Shirou jumps in. "But that's irrelevant. It should go to its rightful owner. Here," he concludes, handing it to her. Briefly dispelling Invisible Air, she slides the golden blade of Excalibur into its proper place in the scabbard. Placing it at her hip, she reapplies Invisible Air.

"Rin. Shirou. We'll see you again. Goodbye," I cut in solemnly, activating the circle. As Shirou steps out of the range of the circle, the world fades to white.

* * *

><p>Mid-teleport, I feel my teleport redirected. I was planning on teleporting into the main hall, but oh well.<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Master Harry," I hear a familiar voice call as the world returns to full color. My study. Huh.<p>

"Hey J.A.R.V.I.S.," I reply.

"Who might the two beside you be, Master Harry?" he inquires.

"Ah. These are my two new peerage members that I picked up while there. Both are Knights," I reply, as Saber and Shirou look at each other in confusion, clearly completely out of their element.

"Well then, I shall inform Master Charles, Mistress Dorea, Master James, and Mistress Lily of your return. You may find them in the main dining hall," J.A.R.V.I.S. informs me.

"OK then, thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S.!" I yell, grabbing Saber and Shirou's hands as I run out of my study. Running past the other studies, I arrive at the main dining hall, Saber and Shirou in tow. Unexpectedly, a rather large object collides with my body, pushing me to the ground. I look down, then grin. Rose!

"Harryharryharryharryharryharryharryharry! You're back!" she yells excitedly.

"Hi Rose," I groan. As expected, Rose's actions cause the others to walk over.

"Harry! You're back! I was worried sick!" Mum calls, hugging me tightly.

"Um…Mum, can you let go a little bit? I've got to introduce you," I ask. Frowning, she gently pulls off.

"Ehem…so yeah, um, this is Saber, and this is Shirou. They're my new Knights. So yeah. Saber, Shirou, this is my Mum, Lily Potter, my Dad, James Potter, my little sister Rose Potter, my brother Charles Michael Potter, my Grandmum Dorea Potter, and my Granddad Charlus Arthur Potter," I say nervously. As they mingle, I try to observe their reactions. Dad, Granddad, and Charlie are impressed by Shirou's height, while Mum and Grandmum are impressed by Saber's charisma and general presence. One conversation in particular stands out though.

"Miss…Saber, right? Is that your real name?" I hear Mum ask.

"Mrs. Potter, I…"

"Lily," Mum interrupts, "Call me Lily."

"Lily, in the world we came from, there was a reason to hide our real names. Shirou here went by the name Archer. Well, it could be explained by the fact that…"

"Saber, you suck at explaining complex things like this. Shirou's even worse. Let me handle this," I cut in. "Dad, Granddad, Charlie, you may want to hear this too. Let's sit down," I suggest, walking over to the dining hall. Once everyone is sitting, I begin the tale.

"You know how the summoning was to a parallel world, right? Well, midway through, my teleport was shifted, and I ended up involved in a huge mess over there. Turns out that over there, something called the Holy Grail War goes on every so often. Firstly, when they 'die,' heroes of legend are sent to a place called the Throne of Heroes. Then they are known as Heroic Spirits. For the Holy Grail War, 7 Magi, designated as 'Masters,' summon 7 Servants with the assistance of the Holy Grail, into 7 class designations. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, Berserker. These are the 7 classes," I explain, pausing to let the information sink in.

"So that means Saber and Shirou are heroes of legend?" Charlie asks.

"Saber yes. Shirou is a bit of an anomaly; I'll get back to him. Anyway, the last Master/Servant pair standing wins the Grail. That part is simple. However, the Grail was corrupt. An evil influence had corrupted it. This resulted in an eighth Servant: me. During my teleport, I was forced into the irregular Servant class of Ruler. The Ruler Servant class serves as the moderator for the Grail War. Unfortunately, at first, I didn't get a body of my own," I explain, pausing to drink water.

"So what happened, Harry?" Dad asks.

"What happened was that I was forced to share a body with its owner. Normally, I wouldn't have minded. Minor inconvenience. But in this case, it was really awkward. For some inexplicable reason, I ended up in a teenage girl's body. And before you ask Mum, no, I didn't do anything bad or inappropriate while in there. It was really weird because I arrived when she was wearing nothing but her underwear, and since I was somehow in control, I had to dress her. Ugh!" I explain, shuddering.

**INSERT LONG-ASS EXPLANATION OF EVENTS IN THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER HERE**

"So Harry, I get the whole Grail War thing, but who is Shirou? Why is he an anomaly?" Dad asks.

"That's a good question. See, you know how I mentioned that Saber's first contract was broken? The name of the first contractor was Shirou Emiya. Now you may ask: isn't that this Shirou's name? Yes. Yes it is. The Servant Shirou is an alternate version of the Master Shirou from the future. This is a future where he fulfilled his dream of becoming a hero. But in the process, he had to become what is known as a Counter Guardian," I reply.

**INSERT LONG-ASS EXPLANATION OF COUNTER GUARDIANS HERE**

"Oh my. That's a lot to take in. So now can we know who Saber really is?" Mum asks. I turn to her briefly. She nods.

Turning back to Mum, I gesture for Saber to stand up. "May I present Saber, whose true identity is the Once and Future King, King Arthur, Arturia Pendragon!" I announce pompously as she dispels Invisible Air and pulls out Excalibur.

"King…Arthur? A girl? Huh?" Dad sputters.

"It's a parallel world Dad, stuff could be different there. Don't forget. And keep in mind the state of women's rights back then," I explain. Mum nods in understanding.

"Oh, by the way Dad, Granddad, just to let you know, she's family. Distant though, but still family," I add. Their faces turn to shock.

"Related?" Mum stammers.

"Through you, actually, Mum. You're descended from Godric Gryffindor, who is descended through Mordred, of all people," I reply.

"Me?" she sputters.

"Yes, you," I confirm. I see Rose's eyes widen excitedly.

"You're King Arthur! COOL! You're my favorite!" Rose yells excitedly.

"Um…uh….Um…" Saber stammers.

"I know! I'll call you…you…you…Big Sis Turia!" she yells happily. She turns to Shirou. "And you'll be…be…be…Big Brother Shirou! Yay!" she yells, jumping everywhere excitedly. Saber turns to me.

"Is she always like this?" Saber asks me.

"She's 7 years old, Saber, give her a break. Big Sis Turia," I say softly, grinning. She blushes.

"Um…I…um…" Saber stammers.

"Anyway, Harry, it's time for you to meet DxD," Mum announces.

"Who?" I ask. What kind of name is that?

"Oh right, you don't know. DxD is the name for the group of people who saved us from the group called Qlippoth," Mum explains.

"Oh OK. Does this DxD group happen to include Rias Gremory's peerage?" I ask.

"Actually, it does. How do you know about them?" she asks.

"When he was explaining pocket dimensions, Dad mentioned them along with someone named, oh what was it, Xenovia or something, and how she used a pocket dimension to store her sword or something," I reply.

"That's right. Oh, speaking of which, Saber, let me tell you a little bit about this world's Excalibur and what happened to it," Mum begins. She perks up.

"Basically, during the war between the Three Factions, the sword broke into 7 fragments. Heaven took these fragments and reforged them into 7 swords. A lot happened, but eventually, they were taken up to Heaven and reforged and incorporated them into the Holy Sword Durandal. It was renamed Ex-Durandal, and is currently owned by Xenovia," she concludes, as Saber's face contorts in horror.

"Excalibur…broken…Durandal…" she mutters, shaking.

"It's OK Saber. Yours isn't broken. That's all that matters, right?" I reassure her, smiling. Her body stops shaking.

"Thanks Harry. I needed that," she replies.

"Harry. Go get ready. You've got a party to attend in a few hours," Dad interrupts.

"Huh? A party? Why?" I ask in confusion.

"Look at the calendar Harry," Mum says. I pull out my phone and open the calendar. The date is July 31. July 31. What's so important about…oh. My birthday. I look up to see the others grinning.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, this'll be the last chapter for a while. I know I said I'm on hiatus, but I was bored. Now I'm really on hiatus for the next two weeks. If I really feel the need to write, I'll write omakes. No new chapters. This is it. Oh, about Oxtarhne. Try to guess where I got inspiration for this name. Note: Dark Impetus is essentially, in base form, the Mysterious Figure from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, except with the hood down and shadows near the feet. So yeah. That's a hint. Anyway, next chapter will feature more High School DxD characters. Harry meets Issei! Look forward to it! Also, check back on the omakes page for a Christmas special for each of my fics.<strong>

**Anyway, see you guys next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: DxD and a Daywalker

**AN: Hi everyone! So finals are about to start! I've been writing this for the past few days, because I was bored and had nothing else to do. I'll try to finish up the next chapter of Bleach Stay Night, finally, and post that today. If not, you'll see it around December 18****th**** or so. This particular fic will be updated more often than some others, so look forward to frequent updates! Anyway, enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: DxD and a Daywalker<p>

- ISSEI P.O.V. –

"Buchou!" I call.

"Hai, Issei?" she asks.

"What's up with the party tonight?" I ask her. Seriously, this thing came out of nowhere!

She sighs. "Issei, this party was organized by the House of Potter. They SPECIFICALLY invited us. By name," she replies. My eyebrows rise. By name? I know Kiba and Asia went over there for some reason, but they won't say why. "I want us to look our best Issei. After all, you're the man I love," she commands, a blush adorning her face. Wait, she loves me! Oh right, I already knew that.

"Vali and the others will be there as well. I even heard Michael, Gabriel, Irina, and Baraqiel were invited," I hear Azazel-sensei cut in.

"Sensei? When did you get here?" Buchou asks him.

"I just got here right now," he replies, as I hear the sound of flapping wings. But who would come here? Sun Wukong? No, I doubt it. Vali? No, his wings don't sound like that. Then who…

"It's good to see you, gaki," a familiar, deep growling voice calls. But that's! I run out to greet him.

"Uncle Tannin!" I call out.

"You get ready for this part, gaki. I don't want my pupil looking like an idiot. Just because you're famous doesn't mean you can dress like a hobo," he growls.

"Hai, Tannin-sama!" I yell, mock-saluting him as I run inside to prepare.

* * *

><p>LATER, AT THE PARTY<p>

As we step inside the formal ballroom of Potter Manor, I take a moment to reacclimatize myself with the posh interior. The ballroom itself is phenomenal, with a high ceiling and stained glass windows. The ballroom also leads out to a balcony with a view of the lake behind the Manor. To the left and right of the ballroom are two sets of stairs connected to the upper floors. All in all, it reminds me of, oh what was that movie that Rias made me watch. Oh right. Beauty and the Beast, I think it was.

"Thank you for coming, Hyoudou-san," I hear a voice say. Turning towards the source, I see the Countess Lily Potter. From what she told me, she's Count Potter's Queen, a reincarnated Devil.

"Oppai Dragon!" I hear a hyperactive voice shout. I look down. A small girl, largely identical in appearance to Countess Lily Potter, save for the hazel eyes and glasses on her face, is hugging my legs while holding one of the Oppai Dragon action figures.

**[Aibou, why does everyone know me only by that name these days! Oh the pain! I was a proud Dragon once, now I'm reduced to 'Oppai Dragon!' Why?] **Ddraig moans in sorrow. Sorry Ddraig.

"Yes?" I ask her, shutting out Ddraig's complaints.

"C-can you…c-can you…um…um…um…sign this poster please?" the girl asks. Damn, she's cute. And those eyes…those eyes are a potent weapon. Oh my God. Ow. Gently taking the poster from her hand, I pull a marker out of my pocket, and no, I don't know why it was there, I pull the cap off, and sign my name in big letters.

I hand it back to her, a grin on my face. "Here you go!" I say. She grins, and then runs off.

"Thank you for indulging her request, Hyoudou-san," Countess Lily Potter says, thanking me.

"Oh it was nothing. I'd like to think I'm inspiring someone at least," I reply, grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head.

"Ehem!" I hear Duke Potter, the Head of the Potter Family call out to gather everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight. Tonight is somewhat of a special night for us. But before we get to that, we've got to introduce the star. Tonight, we are formally announcing the heir of my son, Count James Potter." Isn't that their son? Why the need to announce it? As if in response to my thoughts, he continues. "Now, I know that many of you are think that my grandson Charles will be the heir. I'm here to tell you that that is not the case. Charles has accepted that, and is proud to call the heir his older brother. Please welcome, the heir to Count James Potter, Baron Harry James Potter!" I'm shocked. The Potters had another son? Why haven't I ever heard about him before?

"Rias," I whisper, "did you hear about them having another son?"

"No I didn't Issei. Father told me that they insisted to the elders that they had another son, but apparently the elders forced them to have another child. I know for a fact that the Potters looked for their son everywhere," she replies. As if on cue, the lights dim, save for one spot. I turn towards the spotlight to see a small boy, about 11 years old or so from his height, though he's on the short side. He's got curly black hair and glasses like Count Potter, and bright emerald green eyes like his mother. But what strikes me the most is a strange red scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt.

**[Aibou,] **Ddraig calls, interrupting my thoughts, **[that scar's giving me a bad feeling. I'd recommend getting that looked at, preferably by someone with an abundance of Holy power, like your friend Irina. The best bet would be Gabriel or Michael though.]**

'Alright Ddraig, I'll do that,' I reply mentally.

- HARRY P.O.V. –

* * *

><p>LATER<p>

Why does Dad have to make me do this? I told him I hate attention and fame! I get enough of it with the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing! Now I have to have this formal stuffy birthday party! Damn it!

"Harry," Dad calls, "I'd like you to meet a few people. Don't worry, they're not stuffy old geezers. Well, most of them aren't," he says, smiling. I nod nervously. As I follow him through the throngs of people, I try to look around. Is that a dragon over there? And does that girl have cat ears and a tail? I swear, this place is kinda weird.

"Harry, I'd like you meet Sirzechs Lucifer, the current holder of the title 'Lucifer,'" Dad tells me. "Sirzechs-sama, this is our eldest son Harry."

I look up at the man. I am immediately struck by his commanding presence. But at the same time, it seems more, oh I don't know, different. While Saber's commanding presence and charisma are akin to Professor McGonagall, this man's are more akin to Professor Dumbledore's. He's wearing a golden mantle over a simple Muggle suit colored, strangely enough, white and blue. But his striking feature is his hair. Red, no crimson. That hair color certainly makes him stand out.

"U-u-um, hi. Nice to meet you sir," I stammer nervously.

He laughs warmly, and crouches to meet my eyes. "It is very nice to meet you as well Harry. I look forward to your exploits and accomplishments going forward," he says.

"U-u-um, thanks," I reply, still wracked with nervousness. Is this what Neville feels around Snape?

"Onii-sama!" a voice interrupts. I look towards the source to see a teenage girl with similarly colored hair and HUGE breasts, dragging a boy behind her. Well he looks normal enough.

"Ah. Rias. Issei-kun," he replies. So that's the Rias person everyone keeps mentioning! She's pretty, that's for sure. Issei? Who's that?

Her eyes suddenly notice me. I shrink back fearfully. "So you're Harry, huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory. This lovable idiot is Hyoudou Issei," she greets. She seems nice. Normal even. Almost like Hermione in a sense.

"U-u-um, n-nice to meet you too," I stammer. Boy, do I feel small! Everyone's so big!

"I never thought you'd be one to be dragged around, Issei," another voice interrupts. What the hell? Why are so many people converging on me! Turning to face the new voice, I see a young teenager who looks similar in age to Rias. Strangely, he's wearing a mantle identical to Sirzechs's. Is he a Maou too?

"Vali," Issei greets. So he's Vali, huh?

"Oh? Who are you, little one?" he asks, noticing me. "Ah yes, you're Harry Potter. I am Vali Lucifer. Nice to meet you." Vali…Lucifer? Huh? Why are there two Lucifers?

"U-u-um, not to be rude or anything, but um…how are you both Lucifers?" I mumble. Sirzechs chuckles.

"That is actually a fair question for someone new to all this, Harry. You see, in the current age the name Lucifer is a title. Whoever takes the position drops their family name and takes the name of Lucifer. That is why Rias is the heir to the Gremory family even though I am elder to her. Vali, on the other hand, is the last remaining descendant of the original Lucifer, who died in the last Great War. His son, Rizevim, was defeated recently by Issei-kun and Vali," he explains. OK. That made it slightly less confusing. But it's still confusing.

"Mou, Vali-chan, Sirzechs-chan, stop scaring Harry-chan!" a female voice whines. I look over to see…huh? What is she wearing?!

"Oh. Serafall," Sirzechs greets. Serafall? Why does everyone have such a weird name here?

"Hajimemashite, Harry-chan, I'm Serafall Leviathan, and I'm a bona fide Maou Shoujo!" she announces, striking a cheesy victory pose.

"U-u-um…hi," I mutter nervously, grinning. She ruffles my hair. This lady seems nice enough.

"Harry," a familiar voice greets. I sigh in relief. It's Saber.

"Saber," I call, smiling. She's wearing a white dress. It kind of looks like a white version of her armor. Her hair is tied up, not in a bun, but in a regular ponytail with a simple black ribbon. Her sleeves are lower, showing a bit of her upper arms, and her chest is more clearly accentuated.

"Nice dress, Saber," I compliment. Her face grows red in response.

"Harry," a familiar deep voice interrupts, "what am I, chopped liver?"

"Oh, sorry Shirou, didn't notice you there," I reply hurriedly. He's wearing a black Muggle suit with a white undershirt and black tie. Simple yet elegant. Looking around, I see many of the younger girls staring at him like a piece of meat. Even some of the older girls are blatantly ogling him.

"James, who might these two be?" I hear Sirzechs ask Dad.

"They are Harry's Knights," he replies. I lose interest in Dad's conversation, and so I decide to explore. As Saber and Shirou follow behind me, I wander randomly through the crowd, looking around aimlessly.

"Harry look out!" Saber calls out to me.

But her warning is in vain as I feel myself bump into someone with a loud "oof!" The man turns around. Looking up at his face, I suddenly am reminded of someone. His face looks familiar.

"Hello, little one. Who might you be?" he asks nicely.

"I'm-um-Harry Potter," I reply timidly. I'm still nervous about this whole thing. What if they don't like me?

"Ah, so you're the birthday boy. It is very nice to meet you. My name is Arthur Pendragon. This here is my sister, Le Fay Pendragon. We are descendants of King Arthur himself," he greets, extending his hand. I grab it, and he pulls me off the ground. Wait, Pendragon! The shit's going to hit the fan. I can see it right now.

"Pen…dragon?" I hear Saber stammer out.

"Yes, Pendragon. What of it?" he asks her.

"Oh, um, it's just that…." She trails off.

"Um, Arthur, you know that our family magic has to deal with parallel worlds, right?" I ask him. He nods.

"That is in fact common knowledge in the Underworld. What is not known is how the Potter magics work," he answers.

"Alright. That makes my explanation easier slightly. Simply put, the two here are my two Knights. I reincarnated them when I was summoned into a parallel world. In that world, they are known as Heroic Spirits. They are the spirits of great heroes. Shirou is a hero from that world's future, so you wouldn't have heard about him. Saber, on the other hand, is someone from the past. Saber, you know what to do," I explain to him. She sighs.

"Do I really have to, Harry?" she asks.

"It's the easiest way to make him believe you. Speaking of which, where is Yuuto? I think he'd want to see this," I muse.

"Ah, Harry," he interrupts. Speak of the Devil, eh? I turn to find the source. As I thought, Yuuto is walking up to me. He's accompanied by a beautiful teenage girl with short blue hair and a green highlight, wearing a simple white dress.

"Yuuto, who's that with you?" I ask, curious.

"Oh right! I forgot you don't know her. Harry, this is my fellow Knight in Rias Gremory's peerage, Xenovia," he explains. So this is the Xenovia that Dad mentioned! The one that has Durandal and uses pocket dimensions?

"U-u-um, hi. Mum and Dad have mentioned you more than once," I say to her.

"In what regard?" she asks. Pretty blunt if you ask me.

"U-u-um, the first time it was in regard to, oh what was it, pocket dimensions I think. The second was in regards to Excalibur," I inform her. At this I notice Saber perk up.

"Oh OK then," she replies, smiling.

"Now, what did you want to show us, Harry?" Yuuto asks. Oh right. I motion to Saber.

"Yuuto, Xenovia, this is my Knight. We typically call her Saber. She's a hero from the past of a parallel world," I begin.

"That makes sense. So why did you want to speak to us and the two Pendragons?" he asks. Sharp as ever, he is.

"Well, the reason is…um…er…her true identity. I just thought you guys'd like to know," I mumble, motioning to Saber.

"Like Harry was saying, I am a hero from a parallel world. I go by Saber to hide my true name so that my enemies may not find weaknesses to exploit, since my true name is so well known," she begins. Her sword, still masked by Invisible Air, appears at her side.

"What Harry wants me to share with the four of you is my true identity as fellow swordsmen and women," she concludes. Silence. I look around. Everyone is staring at us.

"It looks like we have a little show, don't we Harry?" Granddad asks, chuckling.

"Saber, continue onstage over there," I command. This is not the time to panic. If Dad trusts everyone here, so do I. She nods, acknowledging my command, and walks over to the stage, where Granddad reiterates my explanation for the third time tonight. The entire room draws a breath in anticipation. Saber dispels Invisible Air and draws Excalibur for the entire room to see. Wait…she's covered the blade with Invisible Air too? Talk about paranoia.

"Saber, dispel Invisible Air, if you would," I command, cutting through the silence. She stares at me, bewilderment evident, before nodding in understanding. The air spirals around the length of the hidden blade, slowly dissipating, revealing the full length of the golden blade Excalibur in all of its glory.

"Is that…Seiken…Excalibur?!" I hear Yuuto yell.

"But it's whole…" someone else muses.

"But she's from a parallel world, and a hero from the past. Wait…." Xenovia begins.

"…are you saying that…" Sirzechs continues.

"…in that world…" Rias adds.

"…you're King Arthur…" Le Fay continues.

"…and King Arthur's a GIRL!" the room shouts in confusion. She nods. Looking to my right, I see Yuuto's and Xenovia's jaws drop. Arthur and Le Fay just stammer in confusion.

"Wha…that's not…that's…" he begins. I see Arthur and Le Fay march up to Saber. Then, to everyone's surprise, Arthur removes a sword from his belt, and they both bow, presenting the sword to her.

"We shall consider ourselves lucky so as to have met someone as legendary as you, great ancestor. This blade rightfully belongs to you," he tells her. She looks at the blade in his hands, eyes widening. She picks it up and draws it. Then to my surprise, she steps off the stage and grabs them both in a hug. Huh. Who knew Saber had it in her?

"You are family, no matter what anyone else may say. And Arthur, thank you for returning this to me. It was always my favorite blade. However, that blade wants to be wielded. If it were returned to me, I would not wield it, as I already have Excalibur. I want you, my descendant, to wield it proudly. Hold your head up high, as a proud member of the House Pendragon. As head, I bestow that sword upon you. Use Caliburn well, Arthur," she concludes. That's good. Saber has someone else besides Shirou. As the party resumes, I see everyone start to mumble about Saber and Excalibur.

My thoughts are interrupted by a bright golden light suddenly illuminating the room. "Sorry I am late everyone, I was held up," a musical voice calls out. As the light clears, I see a man with light blonde hair wearing golden armor. The important thing though, is that one, he has a halo, and two, he has 12 wings. Golden wings. The only angel with golden wings is…

"Late as usual, Michael? Pay it no mind, the party is still going strong," Granddad calls out, jovial as usual.

"And where might the birthday boy be?" he asks himself. Oh. He's looking for me. I don't know if I can face someone so important. I mean he's Archangel Michael! The Head Angel. He's the top of the hierarchy, right below God, OW! That hurt.

"Ah. There he is," Dad muses, walking towards me. "Harry," he begins, crouching to meet my eyes, "there's something you have to know before you meet Michael. Simply put, you know how I mentioned that in the last war, the four Maou died? Well, they weren't alone. God OW! perished in that war as well. So now Michael is in charge of Heaven," he concludes. Wait, he's dead!? Huh?

"Happy Birthday, Harry. It is nice to meet you. I am Archangel Michael," he begins.

"Hello, Archangel Michael, it is nice to meet you," I reply politely, afraid to offend him. The Dursleys took me to church once, and only because Mrs. Figg wasn't around to babysit then. Every other time they left me with her. The one time I did go, I liked it. My head hurt the entire time, but I think that was due to my half-Devil heritage at the time. Still, I enjoyed the music and the sermon. It was enlightening.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"_Hello everyone. Once again we have gathered here to celebrate the life our Lord has given us. Our Lord is forgiving. He will give help to those who ask for it, as long as that help is deserved. Our Lord is not all-powerful. He cannot help us if we do not try to help ourselves. You must try to help yourselves. If you have done everything in your power, and are still unsuccessful, ask for help from the Lord. He will help you._

_Our Lord is also merciful. Even those that have fallen from the righteous path may be guided to the path of righteousness. Take note, right and wrong is not the same as good and evil. Sometimes, one must commit a minor wrong to right a greater wrong. Such a minor wrong is not evil. As long as injustice is destroyed, if you commit a small evil to destroy the evil that is injustice, the Lord will forgive you. Live your lives in righteousness. Never hesitate to ask for help when you need it. Do not allow injustice to spread. That is His will. Learn to forgive those who make mistakes. Encourage them to learn from their mistakes. Our Lord will take care of those who do not do so in His own way. This is His will. Thank you."_

* * *

><p>I still remember the sermon clearly. I must ask for help when I need it. I must help guide people to the path of righteousness. I must forgive people within reason. If they cross the line, they are unjust, and must be eliminated.<p>

"You don't have to be nervous, Harry. I'm not going to hurt you," he assures me. I sigh in relief.

"U-um, thank you, Archangel Michael. Now, if you'll kindly excuse me," I reply, shaking his hand once, then running off.

- JAMES POTTER P.O.V. -

As Harry runs off, my thoughts are interrupted by a conversation between Michael and Gabriel. "Michael-sama, did you notice that?" Gabriel asks him.

"If you mean Harry's scar, then yes, I did notice, Gabriel," he replies.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Michael, but I couldn't help but hear that you noticed something about Harry's scar," I interrupt.

"It is alright James. I can understand the actions of a worried parent. Besides, if my hunch is correct, Sirzechs and Azazel are bound to have noticed this as well," he assures me.

"Michael-sama!" a feminine voice calls, amid various calls of protest.

"Irina! What are you doing, dragging me along like that?!" I hear Hyoudou-san whine.

"Still being dragged around by women, Issei?" yet another voice interrupts.

"Ah. Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuuko," Michael greets. "We were just talking about young Harry's scar."

**[Ah. That scar gives me a bad vibe, Archangel Michael,]** the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig, interrupts.

**{I got the same impression,}** the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, cuts in.

"So both Heavenly Dragons have noticed as well," Michael muses.

"Michael-sama, he's Harry Potter. Could it have something to do with Voldemort?" Shidou-san asks. I stare at her. How does she know about Voldemort and the hype about the 'Boy-Who-Lived', as Harry told us?

- HARRY P.O.V. -

As I ran away from Archangel Michael, I contemplated my life. My birthday last year, I met Hagrid, found out I was a wizard, and went to Diagon Alley. This year is better though. I'm spending it with my family and their friends. Once again, I am not looking where I'm going, so I crash into someone with a resounding "Oof!" The man I crashed into turns around. He's got dark brown hair with a bit of blonde in the front as well. He's wearing a Muggle-style suit, except with no white shirt, no tie, and it has coattails. Plus, it's brown.

"Ah. So you're James's son," he muses. I freeze.

"U-um-er-um-yes sir, I am," I stammer nervously. He chuckles warmly.

"It's alright. Harry, right? We know you're new to all of this. I am Azazel, formerly the head of Grigori. Now I'm just their research consultant. If you want, you can call me Azazel-sensei. I don't know if you know much Japanese, as you grew up outside of the Underworld, but sensei means teacher," he explains calmly. Azazel! The former head of the Fallen Angels!

"Um-nice to meet you, um, er, Azazel," I reply nervously. He chuckles again.

"Don't sweat it, Harry. No need to be nervous," he assures me warmly. "Now, do you have a Sacred Gear?"

"Um…I think so, but my power isn't part of the known ones Dad told me about. So it may not be one," I reply.

"Let me be the judge of that. I am acknowledged as the expert on Sacred Gears, after all," he boasts.

"Dark Impetus," I call out softly, as my dark cloak and twin ethereal blades appear.

"Interesting…yes…this does look like a Sacred Gear, but to my knowledge, Potters have never had Sacred Gears. You're probably the first," he explains.

"Um, could it be because I was once half-human?" I ask.

"Hm…that could actually be it. Has it talked to you?" he muses.

"Um, yes, he has. He says his name is um, er, Oxtahrne, or something," I reply. His eyebrows rise.

"If that is the case, then yes, I can say for a fact that Dark Impetus, as you call it, is your Sacred Gear," he concludes, smiling.

"Azazel, what are you doing? Talking about Sacred Gears again? Is that all you talk about?" A new voice cuts in.

"Sensei, don't scare poor Harry-kun. Ufufufu," a woman adds, scoldingly. I turn to face them. I see a middle-aged man with dark black hair and a matching beard wearing a simple Muggle suit. Beside him is a beautiful girl with dark black hair tied up in a long side-ponytail wearing a Japanese-looking outfit.

"Baraqiel. Akeno," he greets. Baraqiel! Another famous Fallen Angel! Interupting my thoughts, the girl crouches to my height, and begins to speak.

"Hajimemashite, Harry-kun. I am Himejima Akeno, Rias Gremory's Queen. My father is standing over there talking to Azazel," she greets. Wait, Rias Gremory's Queen!

"Um, er, nice to meet you too, Akeno," I stammer nervously. She smiles warmly.

"I look forward to seeing your accomplishments, Harry-kun," she says, standing up.

* * *

><p>AFTER THE PARTY, A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER<p>

So I'm in Japan right now, and have been for a couple of weeks. After cutting the huge cake, I started opening presents. I couldn't believe it. I had presents! From Mum and Dad I got a Nintendo 64, along with a few games. I always wanted to play video games. From Grandmum and Granddad I got an expensive watch. Charlie got me my own bicycle. I never had one of those. Rose gave me a card and a picture that she drew of the 9 of us. To my surprise, Mum and Dad managed to pick up presents from my friends too. From Hermione I got a stack of books about various subjects, as well as a copy of her favorite, _Hogwarts, a History_. Dad just laughed at that.

As the party was wrapping up, Rias and Yuuto asked Mum and Dad if I could spend a couple of weeks in Japan with them. As I've never been on vacation before, they agreed. Fits in with my cover story anyway. So I'm sitting in Issei's house while Rias-onee-chan, Issei, who asked me to call him Aniki, and the others are in school right now. His parents and Kuroka-onee-chan are coddling me like a little kid. They think I'm cute. Kuroka-onee-chan is somewhat suffocating. She's really nice, but she's suffocating. Literally. Whenever she's around my head spends most of its time stuck firmly between her massive breasts as she coddles me like some sort of dakimakura. That's another new word. It refers to something called a hug pillow. Kuroka-onee-chan makes me feel like a human hug pillow. For some reason I can't fathom, it makes Aniki extremely jealous. Then Rias-onee-chan makes both of us blush by doing the same to him. For some reason he enjoys it.

There's also Akeno-onee-chan, who makes me blush even more than Kuroka-onee-chan, Asia-onee-chan, Xenovia-onee-chan, Irina-onee-chan, Valerie-onee-chan, Koneko-onee-chan, Rossweisse-onee-chan, Le Fay-onee-chan, who is usually watching Aniki's Power Rangers-like TV show, and Gasper-nii-san, who for some reason dressed like a girl because he thinks girl's clothing is cute, all living under Aniki's roof. I don't know what he sees in it.

**AN: Warning. The following paragraph describes adult situations. Read at your own peril. If you don't like it, skip it.**

I could swear that one night I walked in to Aniki's room by mistake late at night and caught her, Rias-onee-chan, Asia-onee-chan, Xenovia-onee-chan, Kuroka-onee-chan, Koneko-onee-chan, Le Fay-onee-chan and Rossweisse-onee-chan all in the same room. Did I mention they were all naked and having sex? I saw some pretty weird shit that night. All I know of sex is the basic talk we got in Muggle primary school. I didn't know that a guy slapping a girl's butt could feel good for her. If it were me, I would never do such a thing! I couldn't talk straight with them for an entire day! I also saw Xenovia-onee-chan kissing Rossweisse-onee-chan, Le Fay-onee-chan kissing Asia-onee-chan, Kuroka-onee-chan and Koneko-onee-chan were in a weird position where Kuroka-onee-chan's face was by Koneko-onee-chan's genitals and vice versa, while Rias-onee-chan inserted Aniki's penis into herself and Akeno-onee-chan sat on his face. I'm still kind of weirded out by the whole thing. But I'm only 12, so I have plenty of time to figure this entire thing out.

**AN: Alright. Adult situations are over. Continue reading.**

A few days ago I met Sona Sitri, Rias-onee-chan's best friend. She has a chess obsession. Maybe I should introduce her to Ron. They'd have a grand old time playing chess. Gen-nii-san is cool; he's a lot like Aniki in many ways, from what I saw. Bennia-onee-chan is like Le Fay-onee-chan; she's a fan of Aniki's TV show. And plus, she's a Grim Reaper. And there's the college student Loup-nii-san. Now he looks cool. He also apparently used to be a werewolf who was able to control his transformation. Maybe I can introduce him to Uncle Moony or something. Yeah, I'll do that; that'll help.

After Aniki and the others returned to the house, Valerie-onee-chan decided to take Gasper-nii-san and I out to explore the town. Right now we're at the park. According to Aniki, this is where he was reincarnated after being killed by a Fallen Angel. Scary. I suddenly hear a noise.

"Fufufufu…Gasper Vladi of Rias Gremory's peerage. Oh? Valerie Tepes of the vampire House of Tepes? And what's this? Another Devil? Our employer will pay nicely for this. It's unfortunate that you have to die, but that's not my PROBLEM!" a voice yells. Swirling to my left, I watch as a strange looking sword flies towards Gasper-nii-san.

"GASPER-NII-SAN, LOOK OUT!" I yell, shoving him out of the way. Sorry Mum. Dad. Rose. I'm going to die. But I can't let these people, my friends, die.

SQUELCH! I hear. I look down. No sword. Huh?

"V-v-v-valerie?" I hear Gasper-nii-san stammer. I look in front of me. No. Oh no. This isn't happening. I see Valerie-onee-chan in front of me, a sword running clean through her heart.

"Tch. I missed the Devils. Oh well. At least I got the Tepes girl," the dark voice mutters. Breaking myself out of my daze, I rush over to Valerie-onee-chan.

"Harry-kun," she rasps, "I don't have much time left. Please, make sure Gasper knows…that I love him," she concludes. Her hand goes cold. My heart feels like it's stopped. She can't die. I won't let her die. I have to do it.

"Gasper-nii-san," I call darkly, "take care of them. She's gone. I'm going to reincarnate her. It's the only option I have. Is that OK?" I ask. He nods, his face contorted in anger. As the fight commences, I withdraw my Evil Pieces from my pocket dimension. What piece should Valerie-onee-chan be? Gasper-nii-san is a Bishop; I think Valerie-onee-chan would be good as a Bishop too. I remove a Bishop piece from the chest and place it on Valerie-onee-chan's chest. I begin the reincarnation chant.

"In my name as Harry James Potter, son of Count James Charlus Potter, scion of the Pillar House Potter of the 73 Pillars, I hereby bestow new life upon Valerie Tepes as a Bishop of my peerage, so mote it be!" I yell, thrusting the piece into her chest. She glows with a crimson light as the piece reincarnates her. As the piece finishes its work, her eyes flutter open. I put the chest of Evil Pieces away, and rush to her side.

"Valerie-onee-chan, are you OK?" I ask as I cradle her head in my arms.

"I'm…alive?" she muses in shock.

"I reincarnated you as my Bishop, Valerie-onee-chan. It was the only way to save you," I explain.

"Harry-kun," she begins. She smiles her rarely shown soft, warm smile. From what Gasper-nii-san told me, she's usually more like Dad, Rose, and the Weasley Twins; a prankster. "Thank you for doing this. I don't mind being in your peerage. As long as I can be with Gasper. Did you tell him?" she asks.

"I was more focused on saving you, so you can tell him yourself," I reply, grinning mischievously. Her face reddens.

"H-H-Harry-kun!" she whines, her face the shade of Ron's hair.

"Um, not to interrupt or anything, but could I get a little help!?" Gasper-nii-san yells exasperatedly. I summon Dark Impetus.

"Way ahead of you, Gasper-nii-san," I reply, preparing for battle.

* * *

><p>LATER<p>

"WHAT!" Ow, that hurts. People shouting in my ears I mean. After Valerie-onee-chan and I joined the battle, it wrapped up pretty quickly. The real trouble was after we got home.

"S-s-s-so…Valerie…died? And Harry reincarnated her as a Bishop?" Aniki stutters in disbelief. I nod. The assembled group visibly sighs. So now I've got a Bishop and two Knights, and it's only been like what, a month? My thoughts are interrupted by a very loud screech. Wait…that's no screech! It's an owl! I whip my head towards the window. A large, brown tawny owl is perched on the windowsill with a letter tied to its leg. I open the window to let the owl in.

"Um…Harry…is that an owl?" Rias-onee-chan asks me.

"Yes. Yes it is," I reply matter-of-factly.

"U-um, I thought owls were nocturnal," Asia-onee-chan muses.

"Normally they are Asia-onee-chan. The British Wizarding World, however, uses them as post carriers. Since this one found me all the way out here, it must be my Hogwarts letter," I reply.

"Hogwarts? What's that?" Aniki asks.

"My school. It's where I learn Wizardcraft. Mum and Dad attended. Grandmum and Granddad attended, and everyone in my family since we first went into hiding in the Human World has attended Hogwarts at some point or the other," I explain as I untie the letter from the owl's leg. Opening the envelope, I pull out a plain sheet of parchment with Professor McGonagall's characteristic writing on it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Second year students will require: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)__ by Miranda Goshawk _

_Break with a Banshee__ by Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Gadding with Ghouls__ by Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Holidays with Hags__ by Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Travels with Trolls__ by Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Voyages with Vampires__ by Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Wanderings with Werewolves__ by Gilderoy Lockhart _

_Year with the Yeti__ by Gilderoy Lockhart _

That's it? Not much for supplies. Who's this Gilderoy Lockhart bloke? His book titles sound like fiction titles. Is he our new Defense Professor? I hope not. I should probably head home to start getting ready for Second Year.

"Um…guys? Now that I've got my supply list, I should probably head back home to Potter Manor. We need to go buy supplies and then prepare for the school year. Not to mention Mum wanted me back home if my supply list arrived," I explain. The group frowns.

"Alright then…Harry," Rias-onee-chan replies, "we were happy to have you here for the past couple of weeks. We want you to visit again."

"Do I look like an idiot, Rias-onee-chan? Of course I'll visit, I love this place! I'll even bring my friends!" I reply, grinning. As a Potter house-elf packs my stuff, I take the time to say goodbye to everyone, even Aniki's parents. They thought of me like a younger son apparently. As Valerie-onee-chan and I prepare to leave for Potter Manor, I hear a house-elf pop in. Turning to face it, I see that it's not a Potter elf.

"Um, what might your name be?" I ask.

"Dobby is being called Dobby. Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter that Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts," he explains.

"Why, Dobby? Why shouldn't I return to Hogwarts?" I ask in confusion. To my surprise, he starts banging his head against my trunk.

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" he yells. I grab him and pull him away.

"No, Dobby, you're not a bad elf. Who do you work for, Dobby?" I ask him.

"Dobby be working for Masters and Mistress Malfoy," he replies. Malfoy, huh?

"Listen Dobby," I say, crouching to meet his eyes, "if there is danger at Hogwarts, then I won't be the only one in danger. In fact, all of my friends will be in danger as well. Thank you, Dobby, for informing me of this danger, so I can protect everyone from it," I say gently. At this he tears up. What did I do?

"The Great Harry Potter Sir is truly a great wizard. Knowing there is danger, he goes to protect everyone else as well. He has even treated Dobby, an elf, as an equal," he weeps. Oh. Happy tears. Good.

"Dobby," I call, rising up into a standing position, "I'm confident I can stop this danger. You're a good elf, and don't deserve to be working for a family like the Malfoys. I'll get you freed," I assure him.

"If Harry Potter frees Dobby, will Harry Potter allow Dobby to work for him?" Dobby asks me.

"I'll do better than that, Dobby. I'll let you become a proud Potter family house-elf," I reply, grinning.

"Oh, the Great Harry Potter Sir is truly kind to all! I will meet you again, Harry Potter sir, Bad Master Malfoy be calling for me," he says, popping away. Well, that was weird.

* * *

><p>LATER<p>

So Mum and Dad were worried when I told them about the fight. The only thing that was reassuring to them was that Gasper-nii-san and Valerie-onee-chan were with me. I'm still surprised I picked up Japanese so quickly. Mum told me it is because Devils have a natural gift for languages. From what Dad said, this ability made him feel like he was cheating when he took Ancient Runes. But I digress.

So I'm back home. On Mum and Dad's orders, we had our house-elf go and buy all my stuff for 2nd year. The elf, Tippy, mentioned that she saw the Weasleys in Diagon Alley that day. Apparently, he was being recognized as my best friend. All the fame that I had is now passed to him. Looking at the Daily Prophet though, I can't help but think that he doesn't want it. It's understandable, considering that all that recognition only reminds him of me, making him feel worse. Good thing that he got a free set of books from Lockhart, who unfortunately is in fact our Defense Professor. One thing that Mum and Dad recommended I do is to buy a wand holster from Mr. Ollivander when I officially return to the Wizarding World.

Today is September 1st. It's 9 AM. Today's the day I return to the Wizarding World.

"Harry!" Mum calls from downstairs, "Are you ready to go?"

"Coming Mum! Just a minute!" I yell back. Shrinking my trunk with a shrinking spell, I place the shrunken trunk in my pocket. I grab my cell phone and backpack, containing my laptop. Apparently Mum helped in creating it. It not only has unlimited battery life, it is also always connected to the Internet. In addition, it's indestructible. Mum proved it too. She put one in a blast furnace. Came out undamaged. I run down the stairs to the main dining hall, where everyone is waiting.

"Be safe, Harry. Have a great year," Mum whispers, as she hugs me. I nod. Hugging each person in turn, I prepare the teleportation circle to an alley near the Leaky Cauldron. As the circle glows in anticipation, I hear Rose crying and whining that I'm leaving, while Mum reassures her that I'll come back for Christmas. I step into the circle, and activate it. The world fades to white.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, that's the end of Chapter 4. This chapter's outline was surprisingly short, but as this fic goes on, either the chapters will get much longer (Chapter 12's outline, for example, is nearly twice the length of Chapter 4's original outline.) or I'll split up outlined chapters into multiple chapters as needed. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. This fic is completely outlined. Note: there will be changes to Harry Potter canon. Be warned.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope to see you this afternoon in the next chapter of Bleach Stay Night. If not, I'll see you later!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Year of the Snake

**AN: Merry Christmas to everyone! Here's a new chapter!**

**People have been asking me if Hermione is Harry's Queen. I won't answer that here. Your questions have all been answered in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Year of The Snake<p>

- HARRY P.O.V. -

Life has been shit lately. Well, except for Ron and Hermione. I'm happy to be with them again. But everyone else has to be a nosy arse that makes it his or her business to know where I went. It's my fucking life for FUCK's sake. Geez. Not only that, but I've started to feel this weird feeling whenever I'm with Hermione.

There was one instance that was really weird though. Snape was nice to me! Yes, you read that right, Snape was nice to me! I mean come on! It's Snape! After giving me detention as I expect, he proceeds to tell me that Dad reincarnated him during the Christmas Break last year, and that he's Dad's Bishop. In addition, they're on good terms! What the hell! I did eventually accept his help in managing my Devil affairs in school, so yeah.

In other news, the Chamber of Secrets was opened! Yeah. Mrs. Norris was petrified! So was Colin Creevey, a first year who thinks I'm some huge celebrity and he's paparazzi. That camera flash is so FUCKING annoying. I know I'm swearing too much.

Right now, I'm sitting in the weirdest place. A girls' bathroom. A girl's bathroom haunted by a ghost. A ghost with a crush on me. Honestly, it kind of creeps me out, seeing as I'm not into necrophilia.

"Harry, what do you think? Who do you think is the Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asks. Oh right. Right now, we're discussing who the Heir of Slytherin mentioned in the message in the hall could be.

"Well Hermione, seeing as this whole thing has to do with Slytherin, wouldn't the Heir of Slytherin have to be related to Slytherin? I guess…um…isn't that what heir means in the first place?" I ask. I already have a hunch about who the heir is, but I don't want to just say it. Otherwise, Hermione will be curious as to how I got that hunch.

"Hmm…you may be right Harry. But what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asks, confused, her face scrunched up cutely. Wait, did I just think that? She's my friend. She's just my friend. She's just my friend.

"Well, why don't we start by trying to find any living relatives of Salazar Slytherin? Then we can go from there," I suggest. Her face lights up.

"I still think Malfoy is the heir mate. I mean, he talks about that sort of stuff all the time!" Ron adds.

"Malfoy? I don't think Malfoy is the heir Ron. And on a different note, how did Voldemort possess Quirrell like that? I remember Professor Dumbledore saying that the Sorcerer's Stone isn't the only way for him to come back. What if this whole Chamber of Secrets thing is related to that?" I suggest, slowly approaching the idea.

"So what you're saying is that You-Know-Who is the Heir of Slytherin? But that's impossible! He can't be in the school now! It's too soon! Besides, Dumbledore would've noticed by now if it was Voldemort," Hermione replies.

"Hermione," I say gently, "while I agree that it's too soon for him to be here in person, I still think that Voldemort may be the Heir of Slytherin. He's just acting through someone else. Just like he did with Quirrell last year." Hermione, about to cut in again, snaps her mouth shut.

"So wait," Ron asks, "is You-Know-Who responsible for all of this?"

"Yes Ron, it's as simple as that. Now all we have to do is figure out where the Chamber of Secrets is and how to get in," I begin. Hermione nods.

"Sounds good mate," Ron agrees.

"Don't you have detention with Snape, Harry?" Hermione interrupts. Oh shit! I do have detention with Snape! Grabbing my bag and Invisibility Cloak, I stuff my Cloak into my bag and sprint towards the dungeons.

I run into the Potions Lab just as the clock strikes 7.

"Sorry Professor," I gasp, panting from the sudden exertion, "for being late." I look up to see Professor Snape sitting at a bench working on Uncle Moony's Wolfsbane Potion.

"Close the door and lock it, Potter," he commands in a low voice. As the door locks with a click, he waves his wand twice.

"Now that that's settled, Harry, what did you want to talk about?" he asks.

"Ron, Hermione and I were just talking about the events concerning the Chamber of Secrets," I begin. He stiffens.

"What about it?" he asks, a worried look on his face.

"We think that the Heir is our old friend Voldie working through someone else like last year with Quirrell," I tell him. He freezes.

"This is…disturbing," he finally says. "If this is truly the case, then we will have to confirm it first." I nod in acknowledgement.

"Um, Uncle Sev, what do you think the creature inside the Chamber could be? Could it be like a giant cobra or something?" I ask him.

"Why do you say a cobra?" he asks.

"Well, I mean, because it's Slytherin's secret chamber, so…um…wouldn't it be logical to assume that the beast is some kind of snake or something?" I mumble.

"Snake…big snake…petrification…if it's what I think it is, then this is very bad news," he finally informs me.

"What is it Uncle Sev?" I ask.

"It's a basilisk. Known as the King of Serpents, its eyes can kill people who stare into them, and looking at them indirectly causes petrification," he replies. My face pales.

"We have to tell Dumbledore to close the school until someone can kill the fucking thing," I conclude.

"We can't do that," he finally says, "we can't cause a panic."

"A panic! Starting a panic or not is irrelevant if someone is FUCKING KILLED!" I yell.

"Harry, don't worry. We'll figure it out," he assures me.

_"... rip ... tear ... kill ..."_ I hear a voice say. Oh that's not good. I hear a scream. That's definitely not good. From the look on his face, Uncle Sev must've heard the scream too. He nods.

I burst out of the Potions classroom at breakneck speed, using demonic power to enhance my speed even further. As I approach the source of the scream, I grind to a halt as I come across an image that I had hoped I'd never see. Ron is kneeling on the ground, Hermione's dead body in his arms, as he cries a flood of tears.

"R-r-ron…w-w-what happened?" I stutter in disbelief.

"Harry! Thank goodness…that monster didn't get you…I tried Harry, but she…she…she pushed me out of the way!" he yells, tears flooding from his eyes.

"I know what must be done. Professor?" I call. As Ron falls asleep from Uncle Sev's spell, I gently pick up Hermione's body.

"Uncle Sev…we need to inform the Grangers of what I'm about to do. It should be their choice as to whether I make the next move," I command. He looks at me in confusion, then nods in understanding. "Do whatever you need to do to make sure Professor Dumbledore doesn't find out about us leaving the castle," I command. He nods again.

Cradling her body, I rise to my feet and create a teleportation circle to the Grangers' house. We step into the circle, and the world fades out, and then in. I had hoped I'd never have to do this. I knock on the door gently.

"Coming!" I hear Mrs. Granger yell. She opens the door.

"Harry? What are you…my God is that Hermione! What happened!" she exclaims.

"C-can we come in?" I ask in a soft voice. She nods, and leads us in.

"Professor, check their minds, if you would," I command in a steely voice.

"Of course Harry," he responds, waving his wand over them as Mr. and Mrs. Granger look on in confusion.

"Barriers are all set Harry," Uncle Sev informs me. Nodding, I sit down on a couch, Hermione's body still in my lap.

"So what happened? What's with all the secrets? What happened to my baby girl?" Mr. Granger asks. I look away. Uncle Sev sighs.

"I don't think you're going to like this news very much. Before we begin though, let me introduce myself. I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts," he begins.

"Well then, Professor, what's wrong? Why is Harry like that?" Mrs. Granger asks worriedly.

"Earlier this year, a strange beast has begun to attack various students throughout the school. Before today, the victims were only petrified as a result of the attacks. Your daughter, however, has suffered a fate far worse: death." Uncle Sev summarizes.

"So…my baby girl is…is…dead?" Mrs. Granger asks. Unable to speak, I nod. She bursts into tears.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HERMIONE GO TO THAT SCHOOL! AND NOW SHE COMES BACK DEAD! I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Mr. Granger yells angrily.

"That is not the only reason we are here, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Please calm down," Uncle Sev begins to say.

"CALM DOWN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO LOSE YOUR ONLY CHILD, MR. SNAPE!" Mr. Granger yells.

"It is true, I do not know such pain. Neither does Harry. However, before I continue, I must ask one question. Did Hermione ask you to learn Occlumency?" Uncle Sev asks them.

"WHAT DOES THAT STUPID STUFF HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? MY GIRL IS DEAD! YES, I LEARNED IT! WHAT GOOD WILL IT DO NOW?" he yells.

"Mr. Granger," I call softly. He stops.

"P-please, don't yell at him. There is a reason why I asked her to make you learn it. Now, we can tell you a big secret of ours. Just…hear me out. Please," I ask softly, tears rimming my eyes. He collapses onto the couch and nods.

"I mentioned my strange trip during the summer, and how I couldn't tell you where I really was. Now I can in fact tell you. The thing is, well…um…imagine…um…for a moment that wizards and witches aren't the only fantastical thing that is real," I begin.

"OK, that makes sense. So what?" Mr. Granger snaps impatiently.

"Imagine…um…that in addition to wizards and witches, a lot of the stuff you could find in the Bible are real too," I continue.

"So you're saying that angels, devils, and fallen angels are REAL? Like, as in, actually EXIST?" Mr. Granger asks. I nod.

"It's not too much of a stretch dear," Mrs. Granger says calmly.

"Well alright. I'll give you that. What does that mean?" Mr. Granger asks me. In response, I briefly close the curtains. Returning to the sitting area, I unfold my wings for them to see.

"You're…a Devil? Like…a real Devil?" Mr. Granger asks, eyes wide.

"Yes I am. I used to be half-human though. Dad's family is all Devils; Mum's is all humans. Mum was reincarnated into a Devil after she died. They're in the Underworld now," I reply.

"So you are basically offering to…to…revive our Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asks. I smile.

"So Hermione got her brain from you, huh, Mrs. Granger?" I reply.

"In fact, I was planning to do it for a while. The person being reincarnated doesn't have to be dead. But I wanted it to be your choice," I conclude.

"Do it Harry. Do it, and we'll forever be grateful," Mr. Granger decides. Nodding I pull out my chest of Evil Pieces. I open the chest and pull out the Queen piece. Replacing the chest in its pocket dimension, I place the piece on Hermione's chest. I suddenly notice her growing chest, and blush, my face the color of Rias-onee-chan's hair. Her…chest, yes, that's the least awkward way to say it, isn't quite as big as Rias-onee-chan's, but it's making me blush just as much! This is Hermione! My best friend! She's just my best friend! Aaaargh!

Shaking my head to clear the weird feeling, I begin to chant. "In my name as Harry James Potter, son of Count James Charlus Potter, scion of the Pillar House Potter of the 73 Pillars, I hereby bestow new life upon Hermione Jean Granger as the Queen of my peerage, so mote it be!" I yell, thrusting the piece into her chest. She glows with a crimson light as the piece reincarnates her. Her eyes flutter open.

"Huh? Where am…Daddy? What is…" I silence her with a hug.

'Thank goodness…it worked…" I say, tears flowing.

"Huh…H-Harry? W-what's wrong?" she asks worriedly.

"You died, Hermione. Because of that thing that's been attacking students," Mrs. Granger explained.

"Oh OK. Wait, DIED! Then how am I alive?" she asks, puzzled.

**INSERT REPETITIVE EXPLANATION HERE**

"So you're a Devil Harry? And I'm one too? And you were with your parents this summer?" she asks. I nod, still hugging her.

"Alright Harry, I believe you," she informs me.

"We have to get back and erase Ron's memories. And I have to introduce you guys to Mum and Dad at some point," I say, pulling away from Hermione.

"Harry, I will deal with your red-headed friend. You head back to Potter Manor," Uncle Sev suggests. I flash a wide grin at him.

"Come on 'Mione, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger," I call, taking Hermione's hand. I create a transport circle keyed to my study.

"Just step on the circle," I inform them. Nervously, the three Grangers step into the circle. Joining them, I activate the circle as the world fades out, and then in.

"Welcome home, Master Harry, though it is surprising," I hear J.A.R.V.I.S. greet as we appear in my study.

"Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S.," I reply. Turning to the Grangers, I take Hermione's hand again. "This is my personal study. Every Potter has one," I explain briefly as I lead them into the main dining hall.

"Big Brother Harry! You're back! Yay!" Rose yells, noticing my presence.

"Harry? What are you doing back home so soon? It's not Christmas Break yet. And who is…oh. Sev was telling us about the attacks. They got worse, didn't they?" Mum asks. I nod.

"Well, enough of that. This young lady is Hermione, am I right?" she asks. I nod, blushing. I see Charlie grin.

"Oh I see…Harry's got a girlfriend!" he teases. Hermione blushes red.

"HE/SHE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" we yell. Did I just…I blush even redder. I hear Dad chuckle.

"Why don't you three sit down?" Granddad suggests. We sit next to Rose while Mr. and Mrs. Granger sit across from us.

"So what piece did you use, Harry?" Dad asks.

"Q-Queen," I reply softly. He grins.

"Queen, huh? Well that's good. You found someone you trust for the spot. Why don't you introduce her to the others Harry?" Dad suggests.

"A-alright Dad," I reply, standing up. I extend an arm. "Come on 'Mione," I call, blushing. She holds my hand and gets up. I lead her out of the main dining hall and up the stairs to the dojo. As we approach the dojo, I hear the sound of sword meeting sword in a battle of masters.

"Harry, what's that sound?" Hermione asks nervously.

"That, 'Mione, is the sound of two people sparring. And yes, you're going to have to learn how to fight too." I reply as we reach the front door of the dojo. I knock on the door hard. The clanging stops, and the door opens.

"What is it Lily…Harry! You're back?" Saber asks surprised.

"Hey Saber, Shirou," I greet.

"Good to see you Harry," Shirou replies. "Now, who's the girl?"

"My Queen, Hermione Granger. Hermione, these are my knights, Saber, which is not her real name, and Shirou Emiya," I inform her.

"Hey! I'm here too!" a voice yells.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there, Valerie-onee-chan," I greet her. "Good timing though. Valerie-onee-chan, this is my Queen, Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Valerie Tepes, one of my Bishops."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione," Valerie-onee-chan greets.

"N-nice to meet all of you," Hermione stutters nervously.

"Hermione, there's no need to be afraid of them. We're all friends here. Why don't we head into the game room so I can explain to everyone what's going on with everyone else," I command. I lead Hermione into the game room, where we sit in front of the television.

"Now, as to how I met Saber and Shirou, it's like this…"

**INSERT LONG-ASS SUMMARY OF CHAPTER 3**

"So let me get this straight. Saber is a female King Arthur, who happens to be your distant relative, and Shirou is some ordinary kid who managed to achieve the status of a modern day hero," Hermione summarizes. I nod.

"Is it just me, or am I way in over my head?" she muses. "I know I'm going to be terrible at this. You should've picked one of them as Queen. Why me though?"

"Why you? Well, it's simply because…um…because…oh I don't know, it was just an instinct. I guess…well…um…I picked you because you're my close friend, Hermione, and I want you to be able to protect yourself. Plus, I don't want to have to watch my two best friends die, seeing as Devils will far outlive regular humans, even if they are magical. I…I just…don't want to lose you 'Mione," I explain nervously. She blinks once, and then twice. She smiles, and gently rubs my back. Oh that feels GOOD!

"I understand Harry," she tells me. "If I were in your shoes, I'd have done the same. You'll do the same for Ron too, right?" she asks.

"Of course, 'Mione. Just not right now," I reply.

"You never did tell me about Valerie, Harry," Hermione muses. Oh. Whoops. Guess I forgot.

"Well, Hermione, Valerie Tepes is a full-blooded Daywalker Vampire of House Tepes. Formerly the Head of House, she was toppled and abducted by an organization called Qlippoth, led by the son of the original Lucifer, Rizevim Rivan Lucifer. Her Sacred Gear is called Sephiroth Graal. Basically, it's the Holy Grail. Qlippoth was trying to use it to invade other worlds," I explain.

"Vampire? Holy Grail? Other Worlds? Sacred Gear? What?" Hermione asks in confusion. I sigh.

"This is going to take a long time isn't it?" I muse.

After explaining EVERYTHING to Hermione (and believe me, she's hard to satisfy), we returned to Hogwarts in time for dinner. Looks like Uncle Sev did a good job in erasing all traces of Hermione's death from Ron's memories. The last thing he remembers is our talk in Myrtle's bathroom.

* * *

><p>The days went by in peace. A few others were petrified, but luckily no one was killed. Lockhart started a Dueling Club, in an attempt to satisfy his own sense of superiority. Uncle Sev humiliated him quite nicely. I also discovered that I could speak Parseltongue. Initially, Voldemort passed the power to me the night he attacked, but it somehow mixed itself with my command over all languages gifted to me by my status as a Devil. The result of this intermingling is that I now command far greater control over the language. I can even cast spells in Parseltongue, making them much more potent. The downside? People think I'm the Heir of Slytherin.<p>

Just yesterday, though, it got worse. Hagrid was taken to Azkaban. Azkaban! Just because people think he opened the thing last time, 50 years ago. I call bullshit! They even forced Dumbledore to leave! Are they FUCKING STUPID! ARRGH!

So today I'm returning back from class, briefly passing the second floor when I see a new message in blood:

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER…FOREVER

Shit. Oh shit. Someone was taken into the Chamber. Not good.

"Harry? What's up?" Hermione asks.

"Look at the wall over there," I say, pointing to the message. Seeing it, Ron and Hermione pale.

"Mr. Weasley!" a voice calls. Turning to face the source, we see Professor McGonagall running up to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley. So you've seen the message?" she asks. Ron nods.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Mr. Weasley, but your sister was the one taken into the Chamber of Secrets. I'm so sorry," she says. Ron's face goes white. Hermione and I look at each other briefly, both knowing what must be done.

"Come, Mr. Weasley. Your family is waiting in the Hospital Wing. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, please return to your dormitories and pack your bags. We'll have to close the school," she commands, walking off silently as Ron follows. After they disappear from sight, Hermione begins to speak.

"Harry, we know that a girl was killed in that bathroom by the basilisk last time. What if she never left?" Hermione asks. Wait. Killed last time. Myrtle! And since the messages are near this bathroom, that must mean the entrance is…right…here…

"Hermione, you're brilliant," I reply. She blushes.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," a voice calls. We turn.

"Professor," I reply curtly.

"Professor, you should be able to kill the monster in the Chamber right? You're Gilderoy Lockhart after all," Hermione asks him, her voice thick with sarcasm. Initially, she was a die-hard Lockhart fangirl. Well, at least until I broke her of that.

"W-w-w-well I…I could, if only I knew where the Chamber was," he complains. Stupid fop.

"You're in luck, Professor. We just figured out where it is! Follow me," I command, lacing my voice with demonic power.

"O-ok. Lead on Mr. Potter," he replies. He follows us into Myrtle's bathroom. As we walk in, I see a small snake on one of the taps.

"_Open,_" I hiss, and the sinks grind open, revealing a chute. Hmm. I don't think Salazar Slytherin jumped everytime he entered his Chamber. Ooh! I have an idea!

"_Stairs,_" I hiss. To my surprise, my idea works, and the bricks in the chute rearrange themselves into a spiral staircase.

"Well then, why don't we get going?" I ask, grinning as I walk down the steps into the fabled Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I know this is an ideal place to end, but I won't do that. I'll forego the cliffhanger…this time. <strong>**)**

* * *

><p>As we reach the foot of the stairs, I see what looks like a dead basilisk.<p>

"Harry…is that a dead basilisk?" Hermione asks. To find out, I poke it. It's light. Too light.

"No 'Mione, it's just the skin that the basilisk left behind after it molted," I reply.

"Oh," she replies, as we reach the door to the Chamber.

"Ehem!" I hear a voice say. Oh. Right. He's here too.

"Well, now that we're here, I guess I'll just deal with the two of you," he announces. "Of course, I'll take a bit of basilisk skin up, saying I was too late to save the girl, and that you two lost your minds after seeing her body. But first things first, _Obliviate!_"

As he begins his speech, I channel demonic power into my legs, dashing forward and punching him in the gut just as he begins his spell. Unfortunately for us, Lockhart somehow managed to get his spell completed. As he faints, his wand drops to the floor, hitting him with his own mangled Memory Charm, throwing him backwards, causing a cave-in.

"Hermione!" I yell, dashing forward to cover her body from the cave-in. When the rumbling stops, we see a wall of debris behind us. No turning back I guess. In front of us is the door to the Chamber itself. Well then. Here we go.

As the door rumbles open, we see a large chamber lined with snake statues. On the opposite wall is a large face. Yeah that's right. A large face. Just in front of said face is the unconscious body of Ginny Weasley, and a black book. That book is bad news. I feel evil magic seeping from it. In large amounts too.

"Hermione," I whisper, "don't move," I command. She freezes, her face looking at me in confusion. Channeling demonic power to my eyes, I zoom in on the cover of the book. I see nothing, except for a name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I knew it.

"Hermione," I begin, "that book over there next to Ginny is possessing her. It's something belonging to our old friend Voldemort."

"W-what are you going to do?" she asks nervously.

"Dark Impetus," I call. The twin blades and black cloak appear as my Sacred Gear activates.

"Stay here Hermione. Come only if I call you," I command. She nods. Stepping into the Chamber, I call out, "Come out Tom. I know you're here."

"Well well. You surprise me Harry Potter," a teenage voice replies. I see a young man with dark brown eyes and hair in Slytherin colors.

"Cut the small talk and call your snake," I snap.

"So rude. As you wish. If you wish to walk towards death freely, I shall not hinder you. _Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!_" he hisses. The giant face opens its mouth, and out comes…a snake. A FUCKING HUGE SNAKE.

"_Kill the boy,_" Tom hisses. The snake is not my concern right now. The diary is. Channeling demonic power into my legs, I dash towards Ginny.

"There's no use running, Potter!" Tom taunts. I shut him out. Picking up the diary, I toss it into the air.

"What? No! _Basilisk, kill him before he destroys that book!_" Tom hisses, noticing my actions. But too bad Tommy-boy, you're too slow. As the diary drops, I stab the book with my left blade. An ethereal scream pierces the eerie silence of the Chamber as the book leaks black ink and Tom disappears.

"_Master? Where are you Master?_" the basilisk hisses.

"_Your Master was an evil man, O Great One. Were you forced to do his bidding?_" I hiss back.

"_Another Speaker! Yes, Former Master forced me to obey with Old Magicks and blood of Salazar,_" it replies.

"_Do you have a name, Great One?_" I ask.

"_My name is Medusa, Young Speaker,_" it, no, _she_, replies.

"_Medusa, huh? Well, Medusa, would you like to initiate a familiar bond with me?_" I ask. It would be useful to have a 1000-year old basilisk as a familiar, but I think Hedwig is already my familiar. At least by Wizarding standards. What if I tried the Devil Familiar Contract Ceremony? That might work.

"_You really mean it, Young Speaker? I could help protect you and the school like Salazar asked of me?_" she hisses excitedly. In response, I create a familiar-bonding circle.

"_Just slither into the Familiar-Binding Circle. I'll take care of the rest, OK Medusa?_" I hiss. She slithers towards me. "_Oh, before I forget, can you make sure that your gaze doesn't kill people?_" I hiss.

"_Of course, Master. I will close my eyelids,_" she hisses back.

I begin to chant. "In my name as Harry James Potter, son of Count James Charlus Potter, scion of the Pillar House Potter of the 73 Pillars, I hereby bind the basilisk Medusa as my familiar, so Mote it be!" I yell, activating the circle with my blood. The circle glows, branding her with the Potter crest.

"_Is it finished, Master?_" Medusa asks in a series of hisses.

"_It is done, Medusa. And call me Harry. You are my partner, not a servant,_" I reply.

"_Of course…Harry,_" she hisses, disappearing into the circle. Looking over to Ginny's limp body, I see Hermione crouched at her side.

"Harry, she's asleep. Let's get her back up there," she says as I silently dispel Dark Impetus. She runs towards the entrance, blocked by debris.

"Wait!" I call out. She stops.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asks me. This is going to be difficult.

"Hermione Granger," I begin.

"Y-yes?" she stammers.

"Will you do me the honor…of being my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I bet you didn't see that coming, did you? So yes, Hermione is Harry's Queen. Next chapter Harry will meet another one of his pieces! Also, this chapter was LONG! I initially had Harry's second year as 2 chapters, with Hermione being reincarnated in the second half, but after writing the first half, I just decided to keep going. Call it just a spontaneous decision. A note though: not all of the school years will be wrapped up in 1 chapter. Fourth year, for example, is currently planned to be around 4 chapters. And that's just the outline. With intermediate details and such that are needed to keep the flow between events, it could be 6 or even 8 chapters. This fic will definitely be longer than what I have planned. After this, I'll be updating Unlimited Spell Works, Black Moon, Silver Ice, and High School DxD: The Saiyan of the Cell Games, not necessarily in that order. Anyway, ja ne!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIEW:<strong>

"Take this Hououmaru! Sen-i-soshitsu!"


End file.
